An Unforgettable Love
by RusherGirl13
Summary: Aubrey Hunter has moved to La Push, Washington to live with her Aunt Sue and her cousins, Leah and Seth, whom shes never met before. She meets Jacob and he imprints on her. She finds out who she really is and the Cullens and Jacob must protect from the Volturi and her cousin who wants to kill her. What is she? findout in A Unforgettable Love.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if it sucks its my first time.

Chapter 1

I stared out the window to see the small town of La Push, Washington. My aunt Sue was driving me to her house to meet the family. "You'll love it here Aubrey it's not like New York but it's a great place to be. Your mom and I use to play in the forest all the time"' Aunt Sue said. A tear fell down my cheek. I lost my parents in a car accident. I was at a friend's house that night I lived with my friend for awhile until Social Care found my Aunt Sue. I never had met her until now. She had two children Seth and Leah. Seth is 14 and Leah was either 20 or 22. Sue noticed me crying. "I'm sorry sweetie your mom was amazing beautiful woman." she said. I looked up to see tears well up in her eyes also. I looked out the window again.

We pulled up to the house

It was a medium sized red brick house. I walked in with her to see a tall muscular boy on the couch and a tall woman next to him watching TV. The boy got up first; he walked over to me and hugged me. "Hey Aubrey it's nice to see you I'm sorry for you loss." He said pouting a little. I swallowed hard "It's okay." I said. Leah got up and walked up to me and shook my hand "Hi I'm Leah I'm sorry for your loss I'm sure your parents were great." she said and then walked out the door. "Sorry she's a little cranky today", Seth said. "Seth show Aubrey to her room and Aubrey you can get unpacked. All of our friends are coming to visit." she said smiling at me. I half smiled at her. Seth took me down the hall into pale blue room with a small twin sized bed with a desk and dresser. I set my bags on the bed. "So Aubrey how old are you?" Seth asked leaning on the door frame. "I'm 16", I said. "Oh you're the same age as my friend Jacob. He's coming too I think." he said. "Well I can't wait to meet him." I said. "Yeah he's a really great friend." He said smiling. "Well I'll let you unpack, he said walking away. I shut the door and took a deep breath. I unpacked and took off my rain coat. I knew it was going to be a lot harder now here then I thought.

I walked out of my room to see already people sitting around the house laughing and joking around. Seth was hanging around few teens. They were goofing off. One guy was staring at me in a serious way. Seth saw me and introduced me to his friends Quil, Embry, and Jared. "It's nice to meet you Aubrey!" Quil said. "Hey is Jacob and Billy coming?" Seth asked. "Yeah, he should be here." Embry said looking around. That's when I saw him…

Hoped you liked it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I couldn't post it earlier I had a problem with my computer. Post what you think.

Chapter 2

A guy walked in with an old man in a wheel chair. The guy was taller than the door so he had to duck. He wore a red shirt and jean shorts. His hair was black short and spiky. He was tan and had brown eyes. He had a big grin on his face when he went to hug Sue. "Hello Jake and Billy. How have you been?"She asked. "Oh fine", the man who seemed to be known as Billy said. "Aubrey come here" Sue motioned I walked over quietly and shook hands with Billy. "Hi I'm Aubrey" I said happily. "Hello I'm Billy and this is my son Jacob." Billy said motioning to the tall guy. "Hi Jacob Seth's told me a lot about you." I said. When I went to shake his hand he froze didn't move at all. He just stared at me. His mouth parted. "Jake", Billy shook Jacob's arm. Jacob finally snapped out of it. "Sorry I do that sometimes. Uh…What's your name again?" he asked. "Umm … It's Aubrey", I said. He shook my hand. "It's nice meeting you. I'm really sorry for your loss." he said serious now. "Oh it's ok. I'm still getting over it." I said. I told Sue I'd be back but really I just wanted to hide. I went into the bathroom trying to calm down. Why did Jacob look at me like that? I took a couple more deep breaths and walked out o the bathroom and jumped to see the guy that was staring at me the whole during the party. "Oh sorry did I scare you? Hey your Sue's niece right?"

"Yeah" I said

"Oh well I'm Sam Uley. I'm good friends with Sue." he said in a stern voice. "Oh. Well it was nice meeting I have to go now", I said and walked off. I went into the living room Leah was at the kitchen table cutting something up, she had seemed quiet this evening and Sue was cooking no one else was helping her so I grabbed an apron and started helping Sue. "Sweetie you don't have to help go hang out with everyone." she said. "No, Aunt Sue I want to help you besides I love cooking." I said. She looked at me and smiled "Alright dear you can help." She said. Once we were done cooking everyone sat down and ate. I sat to the farthest corner if the room trying to stay away from Jacob and Sam. Jacob came and sat by me. Oh god this guy again! "Hey", he said in a husky voice.

"Um…Hi", I said nervously.

"You're Aubrey right?"

"Yeah"

"So how old are you?"

"Um I'm 16."

"Cool I am too."

It was quiet for a long time and so I began to eat. He told me a lot of stuff. He has 2 older sisters Rachel and Rebecca Black. He had lost his my mom a long time ago in a car crash when he was 9. He said she was an amazing painter. He said he use to watch her every time she painted. He also told me how he's a mechanic. I got excited because someone else here was a mechanic. I told him how I was a mechanic too. I also told him about my life before the car crash. I told him I lived in New York and what life was like there. I told him pretty much what's happened in my life and so did he. He was actually a really great guy. After everyone one ate Jacob introduced me to pretty much everyone there. I began to feel more comfortable with him around. We hung out with Seth and all their friends. After the party was over Jacob and Billy were the last to go. "Well we better go it's getting late", Billy said smiling at Jacob. Jacob looked like he was kind of upset. "Yeah but hey you should come over to our house sometime." he said with hope in his eyes. "Sure", I said. They left and it was just Sue, Seth and me. "Where's Leah?" Sue asked. "Oh she had to meet up with the pack", Seth said they were already in the next room. I stood there and listened. "Hey mom, when are you gonna tell Aubrey?" He asked. "What are you talking about Seth?" she asked as if she didn't understand. "Oh you know what I'm talking about mom. When are you going to tell Aubrey that we're all werewolves and that she's going to be one and oh yeah how could I forget Jacob imprinted on her!" He said in a frustrated tone. I almost fell over. "Seth! Shut your mouth she'll hear! Look I am going to tell her when its time. She could turn any day now. Sam knows it. He thinks she's got potential for the pack. He can tell that she's a lot different than the rest of the pack." Sue said in a whispery tone. "What about Jacob?" Seth said. "Actually Seth I don't suggest Aubrey be around him. I don't want her around those vampires, the Cullens" she said. "Mom how could you say that? They're good people. Bella wanted to meet her and so did Renesme! You better tell Aubrey soon mom or I'll tell her myself." Seth stormed out of the kitchen. He stopped a caught me in the hallway. "Please tell me you didn't here every word in there did you?" he asked. "Yes I heard what you guys were talking about with werewolves and vampires?" Seth turned around and looked at the clock. "My mom will tell you when its time. I have to go." He said and walked out the door. I walked to my room and got ready for bed. What are they talking about? Werewolves aren't real! And so aren't vampires. What did she mean when she said I'd "turn"? What was "imprinting"? Was that the reason why Sam was staring at me all night tonight? Who were the Cullens? I got in my pajamas on and lay in bed listening to my iPod trying to clear my mind. Sue walked in the room and sat on my bed. "Hey Aubrey did you have a great first day in La Push?" she asked sweetly. "Yeah it's really nice here." I said. "Good, I see that you got to know Jacob more. Well I'm going to bed I'm tired." She said and stood up. "Sue thanks for letting me stay with you I don't know where I would be without you. Thank you." She got teary eyed."Your welcome", she said and shut the door. That night I dreamed I was with Jacob and we were trapped in a dark room. A dark shadow appeared over us both; he had his back to me. The creature walked into the light it was a blonde girl with red eyes and fangs with blood all over her mouth. Jacob growled. The girl was in a crouch position. Jacob's body went rigid. He jumped at her. I screamed "Jake!" Suddenly a russet wolf took his place and he attacked the girl. The girl snapped his head and he fell to the ground. She came at me "Poor Aubrey sucks for you because now it's your turn to die!"

I woke up with a start. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I looked at the clock it was 4 in the morning. I looked out the window. I heard Seth walking in the hall. Then I heard Leah walk down the hall also. What were they doing up so late? Something was extremely wrong and weird about La Push and I was going to find out the easy way or the hard way sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if I did bad giving the descriptions of the Cullens. Also the reason why I haven't been able to upload the chapters everyday is because I had to move and wait till I got internet.

Chapter 3

I woke up again to see it was bright outside. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. It smelled like blueberry muffin. "Hey sleeping beauty. Did you get enough sleep?" Sue said. "Yeah", I said. Leah sat across from me staring at me. I weakly smiled at her. She got up and stormed off. Sue looked up and then at me. "Is she mad that I'm here?" I asked. "No she's just going through a hard time with some stuff" She said stirring a bowl. "Sue, how come my mother never talked about you?" I asked. She looked up at me with sad eyes and walked over to me. "Your mother was dating your father at the time and her father was mad at her for some reason. I didn't really know what was going on at the time. Well after your parents dated for a couple months her father and mother found out that your mom was pregnant with you. Your grandpa and grandma almost had a heart attack. Your mom was 25 so I thought what was wrong with being pregnant at that age. Your grandpa started calling your father a leech. I asked him why he hated your father so much and he said because he was "a cold leech" I didn't understand why or what he was talking about. Your mom over heard him and that night she and your father escaped. A few years later I got a letter from your mom saying how life was. She sent me pictures of you and I always hid them from your grandpa. He found out later and would shake his head saying 'this can't happen she's just a little girl.'' I sat there for awhile speechless. "Your mom must have never talked about me because of the drama going on between her and her father." She got up and went back to stirring. "Good morning Aubrey!" Seth said as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a muffin off the plate from the kitchen table. "Seth take these to Billy's will you please before going to the beach." She asked. I sat there and nibbled on a blueberry muffin. "Actually mom I'm going to take Aubrey. I'm sure Emily and Kim would love to meet her." He said smiling. His mom glared at him and then smiled at me. "Of course Aubrey why don't you go get ready," she said. "Okay," I said and went to my room. After I was done getting ready I walked into the hallway and could already here Sue and Seth arguing. "Seth what is your problem? I don't want her around Jacob and you know that!" Sue whispered. "I talked to Jake last night. He said he won't stop at nothing to be with her. He said if he was you he would tell her what was going on!" he said. "Seth please I'm afraid she'll run away like her mom did and then she'll have no one to help her!" Sue said. "What are you talking about?" He asked aloud. "I found out a couple of years ago that Aubrey's father was a vampire!" I stood there trying to breath. I felt like my heart was just run over. "What! How?" He asked in a whisper now. "He came to me telling me she was in danger I didn't understand how he could get here so fast! I didn't see a car it out in the front. It was late at night. He told me what he was and that someone was after her. He told me in there was a cousin of hers tracking her down. Something about how Aubrey was powerful that she had every power you could think of! He said if someone killed her they could be as powerful as her! He told me that the cousin was gonna kill them first," I could hear that she was crying now. I walked into the kitchen. Sue's eyes were wide. Seth turned around. "Aubrey" they both whispered. I looked at them both with wide eyes and then ran outside into the rain. I ran into the forest as fast as I could. I ran until there was no point in running any more. I tripped in a log and fell on the ground. It was pouring out there and sat there in the mud crying. I cried and cried. Why hadn't my parents told me about this? Who was the cousin they were talking about? I looked around, got up and started walking deeper in to the forest. Thoughts were racing through my head. I kept walking until I saw a cliff. There was a sign across it that said "Welcome to Forks, WA". The cliff was a small mount actually; I looked down to see a river. I slid down it and climbed the other mount until I got to the top. I walked further into the forest. I kept walking until I saw a huge house. The weird thing was it was in the middle of the forest. It had big glass walls so I could see the inside of the house. I hid behind a tree. I felt something behind me. I turned around to see a little girl staring at me. She had long curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a small frilly red dress. She smiled at me. "Hi I'm Renesme but you can call me Nessie." She said in a voice that sounded like bells ringing. She was so beautiful. "Uh hi I'm Aubrey."

"Are you lost?"

"No"

"Yes you are you were running away from your Aunt Sue's."

I was speechless. "Come on" she said as she pulled on my arm. She took me up the steps of the big house. When we walked in I saw a group of people on a couch talking. They stopped and looked at me. "Look daddy I found a girl she was lost!" Renesme said. "Can she stay?" They all stood staring at me. There were 7 pairs of gold eyes staring at me. "Renesme who is this?" a woman with long brown and a long sleeve brown t-shirt spoke quietly with caution. "Her name is Aubrey!" Renesme said smiling up at me. "I'm sorry she came up o me and brought me here. I'll leave" I said and turned around to walk away. "Wait" one guy said. He was pale with pale blonde hair. He wore a gray suit. "How did you get here?" he asked. "Um… I was walking in the forest and was lost. I was trying to follow a trail but it led me here." I said nervously. He stared at me for a very long time. One woman came up to me. She had short light brown hair and a dark purple knee length dress. "Where do you live?" she asked kindly. "I live with my aunt. Her name in Sue Clearwater." The girl with long brown hair and brown long sleeve t-shirt jumped up from the couch. She walked over towards us. "Wait do you know Seth and Leah Clearwater?" she asked. "Yeah there my cousins." The girl turned around and said "Don't worry Jake told me about her. This is Sue's niece. I'll take her home." She said. She disappeared and minutes later she came back with car keys. "Who's at the door?" I heard a familiar husky say. Then coming from the corner of the room was Jacob! "Jake?" I said shocked. He froze and stared at me "Aubrey?" he said….

TO BE CONTINUED! :D I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! What was Jacob doing at these peoples house? Are they the Cullens? Find out in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" he asked. A man walked over to Jake. He had pale skin like the rest people. He had short light brown hair. "Jake do you know her?" He asked looking at me then back at Jacob. "Yeah. Aubrey what are you doing here?" Jacob asked softly. "It's kind of hard to explain" I said nervously. He looked at with shock still on his face. I saw Seth barge into the house. He didn't even notice. "Jake! Oh good you're here. Aubrey ran away and well she overheard some stuff that I'll tell you later and –"

"Seth she's already here"

"My mom tried to go find her and talk to her about what we were talking about and-"

"Seth!" I said

He looked at me and then turned around back to Jake and said, "Hey Aubrey. And anyways so- wait Aubrey?" He said turning back around at me. "Sue and I have been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Seth asked. "I found her in the woods!" Renesme said as if she were proud. "Oh" He said. He grabbed me by the arm and said "C'mon we have to go" and dragged me out the door. I turned around to see all those people looking at me with curiosity. Jacob ran out after me. "Wait Seth what happened at your house?" He asked looking angry. Seth looked at me and then at the house. "I need to take her home Jake. Sue needs us both I got to go." He said dragging me down to his car. "Can you drive Seth?" I asked. "Yes Jake taught me." He threw me in the front seat. Jacob ran after Seth. "Seth I'm coming with you!" He said. "No my mom will get mad!"

"So I don't care!"

"Fine then you can drive!"

Seth threw the keys to Jake. Jacob slid in the front with me. "Hey Aubrey." He said. "Uh… Hi" I said. "So how are you doing?" He said while driving. "Jake seriously? You're really going to have a conversation with her. This not the time to be having a conversation with her!" He yelled. "Alright jeez." Jacob said. We just sat there in silence. Well awkward silence. We finally made it to Sue's. She was waiting at the door. I got out first and stomped inside. Jacob and Seth followed in. "Aubrey we need to talk please sit." She pointed to the couch I sat and she sat beside me. Jacob sat on the floor and Seth sat next to me also. "Okay," she took a deep breath. "Well sweetie we're descendents of the wolves. You know the stories about werewolves?" I nodded. "Some are true. Werewolves exist and so does vampires. I heard you ran into the Cullens." She said. I went into shock. "Wait those people I met were vampires?" I asked in a whisper. "Yes honey they are. No one knows about them and us. You're mom left La Push for a reason. Your father was a vampire and your mother was a werewolf. They were forbidden to be with each other. You're mom did everything in her power to talk to the council about this situation. Billy and your uncle were the only 2 who wanted to change the laws because of something they both knew would happen to well…." She gazed at Jake. "Wait Sue if her dad is a vampire and her mom is a werewolf does this mean…" He looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Yes Jake she's half vampire and half werewolf. Aubrey, there is something known as Imprinting its where. A werewolf falls in love with a person. A person they will protect their whole life and will love forever. An imprint never fades away. Jacob imprinted on you night you came here." she said. It was silent for a long time. I gazed at Jacob. He stared down at the ground. He looked up at me looking embarrassed. "Are you saying my dad knew about this?" He muttered. "Yes Jake your father and Harry tried to talk the council into changing the rules, but no they wouldn't listen. Anyways Aubrey can't be harmed by Sam and his pack. Aubrey one of the laws were that a vampire couldn't be with a werewolf. There is also another law stated that no one is never to kill the one someone has imprinted on. Never. So you're safe. But soon you will turn into a wolf and it won't be long. I can tell you that. Look I know you've only been here for 2 days and this is all happening so fast. I wish Seth would have brought this up later. Leah and Seth will help you train." she said and got up. Seth stood up. "Mom, that's not it. You didn't tell her what was going on something the Cullens and Jacob should know." He said. Jacob was already next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked silently. "Yeah, I actually need to step outside for a minute" I said. I walked outside and was pacing back and forth. I sat on the step and well cried. I cried because of what was going on and all of the stuff I had to take in. I was a werewolf and Jacob was in love with me, even though we'd never gotten to know each other. I mean I felt the same way for some reason. I sat there and bit on my lip. "Hey can we talk?" Jake said as he stepped outside. I looked up at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Look I have to take you back to the Cullens. They need to know who you are. There has been a vampire on the loose when you came to town. We think it had something to do with you. That girl who was going to take you home her name is Bella. She wanted to meet you. They all wanted to meet you. Apparently one of Carlisle friends was your dad. And also can we start over. Please don't freak out and think I'm some perverted person. I actually want to be your friend. Please Aubrey." He said. I looked at him. We must have been staring at each other for a long time. The next thing I knew I was leaning in and so was he. Suddenly I heard Seth and Sue arguing. I pulled away from our gaze and said "I should go see what's wrong." I said and went inside. Jacob was right behind me. "Sue tell me what is going on! No more secrets." I said. Sue looked at me. She had tears in her eyes. She sat down at the kitchen table. "You're father came to me and told me he was a vampire and that you were in danger. He said that you had a cousin that supposedly wanted to be as powerful as you. It was because you had the ability to do pretty much any ability in the world. She was jealous of you. So she killed your parents. They were driving from a meeting with one of their vampire friend and the girl threw the car over the cliff. Your parents didn't survive," she said crying so hard that she was shaking. Seth hugged her hard. Leah came in and was hugging her mom now. "What?" I whispered. I fell to my knees and started to cry of rage and fear. I cried so hard I almost couldn't breathe. Jacob hugged me tight against his chest as I cried away the pain. "Aubrey its okay," he said. Soon I stopped sobbing and then I felt like my body was on fire. I felt like I was going to punch the girl who killed my parents. "Seth she's turning. Aubrey go outside now!" he said. I got up and ran outside. I felt taller and bigger. I looked down to see white fur. I'd turn into a wolf. _Aubrey it's me Jake. Listen you have to calm down okay?_

_Okay Jake_

I turned to see Jake but it was the russet wolf from my nightmare.

_Jake._

_Yeah it's me. When you're in wolf form everyone can here each other's thoughts and well basically when you're a wolf you can't have any privacy. It's going to be hard to keep your mind to yourself. I have to say you look different from regular wolves._

_Oh and how is that?_

_Well you have white fur and red eyes. C'mon lets go let you blow off some steam._

I turned to see another wolf next to me.

_Hey Aubrey its Seth. Leah is going to stay with my mom while we go talk to the Cullens. Want to race?_

_Seth I bet you I'm going to beat you! _Jake said

I smiled and said_ Now boys we all I know I'm going to beat you! I mean I am a vampire._

We laughed and ran into the forest until we got to the house. Jake told me to hide in the trees. I could hear Jake's mind. _Edward come outside this is important!_

The same guy who was taking to Jacob outside was there in front of Jake. He looked at Jake. "What's wrong, Jake?" Jake looked at him and Edward suddenly saw flashes of what happened at Sue's. The rest of the Cullens came outside and were now at the front of their home. Renesme looked happy and excited at the same time. "Where is she Jake?"

Jake looked at where I was hiding.

_It's safe now Aubrey they won't hurt you. I promise. C'mon._

I walked out of the woods. At that moment everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and gasped as I stood next to Jake.

TO BE CONTINUED! C: I need at least 10 reviews if you want to see the Cullens reaction in Chapter 5! :].


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Cullens stared at me with amazed shock. Edward stared at me with astonishment. Renesme ran up to me and hugged me. "Aubrey you're so beautiful!" she whispered. I licked her face and she giggled. I lay down so she could climb on top of me and lifted up as she sat on top of me. She hugged my neck. "Jake is this Aubrey?" Bella asked amazed. Jake nodded. "She's half werewolf half vampire," Edward spoke gently. "She has all the abilities you can think of." They all stared amazed to see me. "Renesme loves her" Bella said. "Mom she's my best friend." Renesme said hugging my neck again. I smiled a wolfy grin. I could hear Jake and Seth laugh in my mind. I smiled again. A girl with short pixie cut hair slowly walked up to me. "Alice be careful she thinks we're gonna kill her." Edward spoke with caution. "Oh chill out Edward. Aubrey I won't bite I promise. She touched my face and looked into my eyes. The pale blonde man came up to me and said "Hello Aubrey I'm Carlisle. I know your father. We're good friends," He said smiling. He seemed like a nice guy. A girl with blonde hair looked at me like Leah looks at me with disgust. "Rosalie be nice she's actually a nice girl," Edward said. Bella walked over and petted me. She smiled at me. "Jake she is one heck of a girl. I like her. She's a cutie" she said not keeping her eyes off of me. I licked her face and she laughed.

_They love you, Aubrey__. _Jake thought.

_I have that effect on people._

_Oh like who?_

_You._

I could tell he was blushing. Seth started laughing in my mind. Jake and I stared at each other for a long time. Edward noticed but I ignored him. "Aubrey can you transform back so everyone can get to meet you," Renesme asked sweetly. I nodded. Renesme jumped off me and landed gracefully onto the grassy floor. I ran back into the forest with Jacob.

_Think of your as a human. Forget the rage and anger focus on peace._

I closed my eyes and thought of Renesme when I was around her I felt no anger and pain. I got up and realized I was human. My throat started to burn so much it ached. I held my throat. Jacob saw me and then I saw Carlisle next to me. "You need to feed. Jacob you and Seth can go inside. Tell everyone I will be there in a few minutes I need to help feed Aubrey please bring Edward." Jacob nodded and left the forest. In seconds Edward and Carlisle took me deeper into the forest. My throat was burning so badly. "Aubrey your throat is hurting because you haven't fed. We are going to put you on a diet to make it easier for you not to kill people. Some vampires like us don't drink human. We feed on animals. Look there is bulls and elk ahead of us focus and feed on them and only them do you understand?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded my head. "Edward here will make sure you don't overdo it." I nodded and ran towards the bulls. I didn't know how many I drank but it was a lot of bulls. They tasted so sweet and it soothed my throat. It stopped hurting after I drank an elk. I stood up to see 5 bulls and 3 elk on the ground. "Oops," I said to myself. I heard a chuckle. "You drank more than my brother, Emmett." I saw Edward leaning on a tree. He looked like a statue. "Oh", I whispered. "Come on lets go meet you're new extended family." We walked there halfway he asked "So what's up with you and Jacob?" I looked up and said "Um… Well he sort of imprinted on me an-"

"Oh I see I should have known. Jacob in his mind I saw pictures of you even before I met you. Did he tell you what I and my brothers and sisters can do?"

"No he never talked about you guys?"

"Well I have the ability to read minds. My sister Alice has the ability to see the future and her boyfriend Jasper; my brother has the ability to change moods in a room. My wife and daughter-"

"Did you just say your brother and sister are dating?"

Edward started to laugh. "Sorry, my brothers and sisters aren't really related and actually we all found each other. Carlisle has turned me and Esme, his wife, and Rosalie. She turned Emmett and we found Alice and Jasper," He said. "Oh", I said. "So anyways my wife, Bella she has the ability to block her body from abilities like a shield. My daughter Renesme she can show you from the moment she was born to today. She is in love with you," he said smiling.

We were already up the front steps and inside. I walked in to see everyone smiling at me. Renesme ran up to me and dragged me to the couch next to Bella. "God you look so weird with gold eyes," Seth said. Jacob smacked him upside the head. I couldn't help but giggle. "Wait what?" I asked. Bella started laughing and handed me a mirror. I looked inside to see my face was the same tan color but I had gold eyes. My thick black hair wasn't tangled up. It was smooth and silky. I felt my face and it was warm but hard as marble. I looked up to see everyone smiling at me. Jacob stared at me with happiness in his eyes. After that I got to meet everyone Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Renesme, and Carlisle. Jake and I played with Renesme. She would hug me a lot. She whispered something in Jake's ear that I could hear."I know you love her Jake. I hope you two get married", Renesme whispered. Jacob laughed and I started to blush. Soon we were all laughing. Suddenly we could hear the distant sounds of howling

**Could it be Sam's pack? Does Aubrey feel the same way for Jacob? Will she be able to trust the Cullens?**

**Find out in Chapter 6! :D I'll have to post Chapter 6 in a couple of days I'm not finished. Happy 4th of July don't get blasted by fireworks X)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys like Chapter 6. **

Chapter 6

Edward looked at Jacob. "Its Sam they've come to kill Aubrey." He said. Bella growled. Jacob got up and looked out the window. He started to clench and unclench his fists. "Seth get Aubrey upstairs." He growled. "What? No I'm going out there!" I said. "NOW! Before Sam gets closer and comes inside to kill you." Jacob almost shouted. I flinched when he yelled. Seth grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. Bella and Renesme were right behind. Seth threw me in a room. Bella and Renesme ran inside. "Aubrey stay here with Bells and Nessie." He said and walked shut the door behind him. "Mommy", Renesme whimpered. Renesme ran to Bella and hugged her. "Nessie it's going to be okay." She said. I looked out the window. I saw a huge group of werewolves barking and howling. I saw the Cullens out there already fighting off a couple werewolves. Jacob and Sam were attacking a huge black werewolf. "What's going on?" I whispered. "Sam came here to kill you. That's him the big black wolf. He's the pack leader of that pack. He thinks you're too dangerous to be here in Olympia." Bella said as she rocked Nessie in her arms. I stared at the black wolf. I saw 3 other wolves come from the side of the Cullen's house. "Oh thank god. Leah, Embry and Quil are here." Bella whispered as she laid Nessie down. "They're a part of Jacob's pack." She told me. I suddenly saw Sam smack Jacob so hard that He fell to the ground. I shoved past Bella and ran downstairs. Once I was out the door I transformed. I shoved Sam so hard he hit the trees. He was on the ground now.

_I don't know who you think you are but you better leave now. _

_Or what?_He muttered

_Or I'll rip your face off. And listen you can't even kill me. You want to know why? Jacob imprinted on me and if you killed me you would be breaking treaty laws and Jacob would be hunting you down._

I didn't notice but everyone stopped fighting and was watching what was happening now. I put my paw on his throat. I paralyzed his whole body with my mind. He snapped at me but I didn't even care. I stared him in the eyes. I could see what was going on in his mind.

_Here's the deal I'll leave La Push and not harm a single soul, if you leave this family and Jacob's pack alone. Do you understand?_

He was quiet for a very long time. I squeezed his throat.

_DO YOU UNDERSTAND?_

_Yes! _

I let go of his throat_. _He got up and howled. He and his pack ran off into the woods. I went over to Jacob. I nudged him a couple of times.

_Jake? Jacob please get up._

I nudged him one more time. He turned over to look at me.

_Aubrey what are you doing out here? _

_I came as soon I saw what Sam did and ran out here. _

Seth was next to me.

_Yeah dude she told him off. He got scared and ran off._

_I'll explain later. Are you okay?_I said_._

_Yeah I'm fine._

_Oh my god,_I heard someone say. I looked up to see three wolves looking at me with wide eyes.

_Let's transform back_I said

_Yeah_Seth and Jacob said_._

We transformed back to our normal selves. So did the other three. Leah stared at me. "What are you?" Leah asked. "She's a werepire." Carlisle said behind us. "A what?" Quil asked. "She is a half werewolf half vampire breed." Carlisle said.

Leah stared at me even more. "Sue says she's sorry. Sam barged into the house telling us that he needed to see you. He tore up the whole house looking for something she would leave behind. Jared tried to stop him. Paul had dug through all of your crap."Leah said. I glared at the floor my fist clenching and unclenching. "Aubrey, relax" Seth told me. I looked at Jacob. His head was down. "So I guess I'm going back to Social Care. I'll go get my stuff. Seth, can you take me back to Sue's?" I asked. He put his head down. "Sure" he muttered. I got in the car with him and Leah. I looked back at the Cullens. I suddenly saw Renesme race up to me. "Aubrey! Please don't leave daddy and mommy will let you stay right?" She said with tears pouring down her face. I bent down to meet her face. "I'm sorry Nessie I have to go. I'm come and visit you I promise okay?" I said. She looked at me and started to cry even more. "Aubrey please. Jacob and you are suppose to be with each other. Don't you see? You have family here! We all can take care of you. Please Aubrey don't go!" She clung to my neck crying. I looked at Jacob. Tears welled up in my eyes. We hugged each other for a long time. I let go and pulled her away to where she looked me in the eye. "Listen Renesme, I need you to understand that I'll come to visit you every month okay? You, your family and Jacob will always be in my heart." Jacob snapped his head up at me when I said that. He stared at me the whole time I talked to her. "Renesme go to your parents okay? They need you. Trust me I will come visit you and everyone else. I'm going to miss you Nessie," I whispered. I hugged her tight again and then pulled away. I looked back at everyone. Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie were crying. I looked at Jacob one last time. He was starting to walk towards me. "Aubrey we have to go. Sam is giving you an hour to leave," Leah said. I mouthed bye to Jacob. He stopped in his tracks. I got in and Leah drove away. From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob fall on his knees.

I ran into Sue's house and hugged her tight. She was crying. "Aubrey I'm so sorry. I promise you I will find another way to get you back." She hugged me again. She gave me my bags. I took them and got back in the car.

Seth came with me and Leah to the airport. We were half way down the high way when I saw a figure running towards us. "Jacob", we all said. Leah pulled over. I got out of the car. I walked towards him and he ran to me. "Jake what are yo-". I was cut off when he grabbed my waist. He pulled me closer to him. "Aubrey I love you and I want you to stay. Look I know that we didn't really get to hang out but I love you and I wanted you to know. I need you and I promise we'll get to know each other more I swear. Please. Carlisle said you could stay with them. Please stay with me? And Renesme?" He looked at me with love and hope in his eyes. My heart fluttered when he said I love you. I noticed Seth and Leah watching. I looked back at Jacob nervously. "I…"

**TO BE CONTINUED! : D was it awesome? WHAT WILL AUBREY SAY! Find out in the next chapter! I need at least 10 reviews to get Chapter 7. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay I felt bad I know I you guys wanted to read it really bad so I posted the chapter. Now someone asked if Aubrey could imprint since she was 1/2 werewolf 1/2 vampire? Well yeah she can imprint. And by the way I really like what you review. It makes me really happy when you guys leave reviews so thanks! :) Just to let you know I did not make up the word werepire. I actually found it on a website that I used to research on them and found out that they're called werepires and that they're really dangerous. So this should explain why Sam wants her dead.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Jake, yes I will" He smiled when I spoke. He hugged me and swung me around. When he brought me down I looked into his eyes. Suddenly I heard my Aunt Sue's voice in my head telling me about the whole imprinting thing. I saw flashes of me and him growing old together, fighting side by side, having kids together, and playing with them and Renesme. "Aubrey are you alright?" Jacob asked. I looked up and smiled. "Jacob I think I just imprinted on you." I said. He was in shock then he was happy. Suddenly he bent in and kissed me. He held my face and kissed me gently. I could hear Seth saying "Whoop! Whoop!" Leah said "God Seth shut up!" Jacob pulled away laughing and so did I. "We better get to the Cullens." Jacob said. "Bella and Renesme will kill me if I don't get you there." We all got into the car and raced to the Cullens. On the way Seth called Sue and told her what happened. She said she would be at the Cullens in 30 minutes.

We drove up to the front of the Cullen's house. Renesme was at the front door. "Hold on don't get out till I say so." Jacob told me. Jacob got out of the car and so did Leah and Seth. Renesme looked down and pouted. "She didn't come did she?" Jacob looked at the car. That was when I knew my cue. I got out of the car. Renesme saw me and squealed. She was already in front of me hugging me tightly. I couldn't help but laugh. "You came back!" She squealed. "Of course I did" I said and hugged her. I ended up having to carry her up to the front door. "Everyone knows about you and Jake" She whispered and then smiled at me. I started to chuckle. When we were inside Bella ran up to me and hugged me tight. "Listen you can stay here as long as you want. I don't care. We already have your room set up" She said smiling. "Um thanks" I said.

After I was done unpacking my stuff everyone went downstairs. Jacob sat on the floor and I sat beside him. Sue walked into the living room with Seth and Leah behind her. "Aubrey" She said as I hugged her. Carlisle walked up to us and said "Please have a seat we would like to talk to you both." I walked over to sit with Jacob. Sue sat in an armchair with Seth sitting on the floor and Leah leaning on the armchair. "As you know Sam doesn't want Aubrey near La Push and so she will be with us. Sue you may visit as much as you would like and so does Jacob, Leah, and Seth. Also I have a bit of info on what Aubrey is. She is what is known as a werepire. A half werewolf and half vampire breed. Now some of them are very dangerous" he said.

"What do you mean? Are you saying Aubrey is too dangerous?" Sue said.

"No, Aubrey is fine she is the 1 out of 3 non dangerous werepires I've ever seen. It's just that most werepires on the full moon would turn and kill many people for their blood thirst. But Aubrey she is able to control her anger and thirst" he said

"Good. I can only visit Aubrey once a week. Sam will only let Leah, Seth, and me to be out of La Push twice a week." Sue said.

"Wait why?" I asked.

"He said it was for our safety from you." I felt a snarl deep inside my throat. Jacob held my hand tightly. It seemed like everyone was staring at our hands. I finally calmed down. "Are you guys not even noticing what is going on? She is in danger her cousin is after her!" Seth said. The Cullens looked at him confused and so did Jake. Sue looked down. "I don't think I've told you all about this situation. A couple of years ago Aubrey's father, Emilio came to me for help. He told me Aubrey's cousin, Argentina is after Emilio's family because of something that happened a long time ago. She killed my sister Anya and Emilio was said to die in a car crash but really they were attacked by her. Argentina made it look like they were in a car crash. Now she's after Aubrey." Sue said with a sigh. Everyone was staring at her with bewilderment. "Emilio told me about her and her mother. He said that a long time ago his sister, Sonya was a very crazed woman. He told me she could tell the future. She one day had seen a werewolf with Emilio in his life. She also saw them with a child who is supposedly Aubrey. She tried to kill Emilio many times because she thought he would use the child to kill her. She found out that Emilio's child would be extremely powerful. Sonya ran away from home and came back pregnant. No one knew who the father was. Sonya went insane and tried to kill the child while it was still in her womb discovering that the child was a monster. Emilio stopped her before she could stab herself. Emilio had a meeting with his family. He told them how she went berserk and tried to kill her child and him. After 2 years it came to a point where everyone wanted her dead. She had tried to kill Anya when Anya came to meet his family. She had a knife and said 'I'll kill you and that bastard child of yours'. One night Emilio took Argentina away from the woman and killed Sonya. Argentina found out and told him she would kill his first born and him and Anya. Sonya would tell her a bunch of lies about Emilio's family" Carlisle said aloud. I looked down and didn't look up for a long time. I hadn't realized it but I was in tears. "I think I need to go outside for a minute" I said and left the room. I walked outside into the darkness. I felt the pain coming so I transformed and ran off into the woods. I ran the perimeter 3 times and finally came back to the Cullens. I transformed back and went back inside. It was just Bella, Edward, Renesme, and Jacob in the living room. Everyone was gone. Bella looked up at me. "Everyone went to hunt. Seth, Leah, and Sue went home." She said. "Oh" I said. I went and sat by Bella. "Look I'm sorry I ran out like that its just hard for me about the death of my parents and all"

"It's okay you don't have to apologize. We all understand." Bella said.

Edward was staring at Jacob and then said "Why don't we go hunt Bella. Renesme is falling asleep on Jacob's shoulder". I looked at Jake he smiled down at Nessie. Edward picked up Renesme and left the room with Bella. It was just me and Jacob. "I'm going to go upstairs" I said. "Can I come?" he asked. "I don't care" I said. We went into the room and I sat on my bed. He lies down beside me. "Jacob don't you think you should go home?" I asked. "Its okay. Billy actually is looking for houses near Forks. So I can be near you."He said smiling. "Carlisle and Esme said I should be with you tonight so this Argentina chick doesn't try to kill you while you're sleeping." He said with another smile. "Alright". I got up and got ready for bed. I came back to see Renesme in there. "What are you doing here Renesme?" I said with a smile. Suddenly Renesme wasn't Renesme any more instead she transformed into a girl with wildly curly hair and tan skin. She wore black shorts and a leather jacket. "Hey cousin" she said. I whispered in fear "Argentina"…

Where is Jacob? What will Argentina do to Aubrey?

* * *

**Tomorrow you can read Chapter 8 tomorrow. Tell what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How did you get in here?" I screamed. "Oh just had to deal with your wolf boyfriend." She gestured to Jacob in the corner unconscious in a heap. "JACOB!" I screamed. I ran to him. He had blood smears all over him. "Jacob please wake up! Jacob!" I screamed. Tears spilled down my cheeks. "What did you do him?" I croaked. "Oh that was easy," She said. I turned around to see her wearing gloves that had bloody spikes on the knuckles. I glared at her. I felt rage and anger rise in me. I raised my arm up and raised it. As I raised it she floated up. I clenched my fist and she started to choke. She was dangling in the air. I swung my arm and moved it towards the window. As I did she followed. I threw her out the window. I turned to Jacob and dragged him onto the bed. "Aubrey I'm sorry. I didn't see her coming. I'm so sorry" Jacob croaked."Jake, its okay I forgive you. You're hurt really bad. I need to get Carlisle."I said. I looked out the window. I concentrated on Edward. I could hear his mind were in the woods feeding. _Edward come hurry get Carlisle. Argentina was here she attacked Jacob. He's bleeding badly. Please hurry. _I suddenly could hear Edward in my mind.

_Aubrey can you control yourself around him?_

I inhaled and all the sudden my throat began to burn. I could smell Jacob's blood. It smelled so delicious.

_I can for a little while. HURRY!_

_We're on our way._

Jacob was dozing off. "Jacob stay with me please" I choked.

"Aubrey you can do anything right? With the abilities and all." He said.

"Yeah"

"Then do something, a power, for me"

My heart was thudding. My throat was aching. I put my hands over the wound and concentrated hard. Nothing happened. "Jacob I'm sorry I can't," I said. I looked at him and then knelt down and kissed him. I could feel the hotness of his lips against mine. I thought in my mind of me healing him. I concentrated on the memories we shared. All the times we were together. I touched where he was cut and then I focused on taking his pain away. As we kissed I could feel the cuts disappearing fast. I pulled away to look at the scar. I looked at the scar it was gone now. Jacob grabbed my face and said "You healed me" I smiled and nodded. He kissed me again but more passionately. He pulled me up and into his lap. He had to pull away. I had a feeling he sensed Edward. Edward walked in with Carlisle. "I healed him" I said as I got up. "I didn't think it was possible but I did!" I said. Carlisle looked at the window. "What happened?" he asked. Jacob spoke first. "She came in here while Aubrey was getting ready for bed. She disguised herself as Renesme." I stared out the window wondering if she was dead but soon found out that she had escaped. "I threw her out the window and she must have ran off. She was saying how easy it was to kill him. I choked her and threw her out the window," I said. "Maybe I can catch her scent," Edward said. Carlisle followed him out the door. Jacob came up to me. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded my head. I turned around and walked over to the bed. I sat down and pulled my legs up to my chest. Jacob walked over and sat beside me. "You need to sleep Aubrey," he said. "So do you," I said. He looked down and said "I have to go and help them. Try to get some sleep." He kissed me hard on my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He started to lay on top of me as we kissed. He started to kiss my neck. He stopped and said "Aubrey I have to go. I'll come and sleep with you later on night. I need to go help them track her down" He kissed me again. He walked away after the kiss. I sighed and looked out the window then got under the covers and fell asleep.

I woke up to Jacob crawling into bed with me. I turned over and we were face to face. "Did I wake you?" he asked. "No. Did you find her?" I asked. He sighed. "No we lost her scent at the La Push border. It's like she knew about the treaty line. Edward almost touched it. He didn't realize that she went over until Emmett grabbed his shirt and pulled him away. I went over the border and went to tell Leah and Seth. They said they would run the perimeter of La Push and Quileute Tribal area. Tomorrow I'm going to run the perimeter of Forks. Aubrey, I won't let her get near you. She won't ever touch you," He said. He looked at me with determination in eyes. He also looked exhausted. "Jacob you need some rest," I said. He shook his head "Sure sure I'll be fine. Why don't you go to sleep? You've had a hard day today," He said. I rolled my eyes and turned around to look out the shattered window. "Carlisle said he'll fix the window. He also said I needed to stay with you and pretty much keep an eye on you," Jacob said. I looked up at him and smiled.

I woke up again and it was day time. I heard what sounded like a growl and jumped out of bed. All I saw was Jacob pasted out and the sound was coming from him. He was actually snoring. I started to giggle hysterically. He didn't even wake up. I snuck out of the room only to see Renesme right in front of me. "Good Morning Aubrey" she said. "Hey Renesme" I said. We both went down stairs to see banana nut muffins sitting in a basket. Esme already had a plate waiting for me. There was a omelet, bacon, and a banana nut muffin, and on the side was orange juice. Renesme watched as I ate and told me about a dream she had. I choked on my orange juice when she said it was about me and Jacob getting married. Renesme started to laugh. "It's true" she said and touched my face. Suddenly I saw myself walk down the aisle and I was wearing a long sleeveless white gown holding a bouquet of red roses. I had make-up on and was smiling. I then saw Jacob in a black tux smiling back. All of our family was smiling and waving at me. I was then pulled back into reality. She started to smile. "Renesme how did you do that?" I asked. She smiled even wider. "Oh it's just one of my many talents" she said. After I ate I went upstairs back to my room. Jacob was still snoring away so I got ready for the day and went outside. I kissed his forehead and I heard him say my name in his sleep. I smiled. I wore a black v-neck with a black hoodie and black jeans. I had on my my red velvet converses. Renesme was already next to me. She wore a blue frilly blouse and blue jeans. She had on sneakers and a hoodie. "Hey girly what do you want to do today?" I asked her. "Well I'm kind of thirsty so can we go hunt?" she asked. I could feel my throat burning again. "Yeah, let's go". We ran deeper into the misty forest. Once we got to where there was elk we fed. After we fed we walked into a wide open field. "Aubrey, do you think you'll find your cousin" Renesme said as we sat on the grass floor. "How do you know about that?" I asked. She stared down at the grass and started to pick at it. "I heard mommy and daddy talking about it. They think you should start trying to use your powers more. They were saying how you healed Jacob" She said. I looked down. "Huh. Well I don't honestly know where she is but I'm going to find her." I said and looked up at the sky. I looked at my palm and concentrated. I closed my eyes and could see Renesme running around the field where roses bloomed.I looked down to see in the middle of my hand sprouted a blue rose. Renesme squealed with joy. The rose was barely touching my hand. "Aubrey how did you do that?" Renesme whispered. It hovered over my palm. I tried to move it and it just floated out of my palm. It started to float around the field and then as it floated more flowers bloomed from the grass floor. Roses of all colors. Renesme watched in admiration. The rose came back and floated lightly into Renesme's hair. "I don't know" I said. We sat there for awhile and watched the field.

**Sorry there's no big surprise at the end of this chapter. But there is more to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Renesme and I rushed back to the Cullens to see Bella waiting. "Mommy, guess what happened! You won't believe it but Aubrey turned this huge field we found into a field with blue roses. I have to show you." Renesme said. Bella bent down and Renesme touched her face. Bella's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped to her chin. "Aubrey how did you…" she said after Renesme dropped her hand. "I don't know. I thought of how the field could use some flowers. I pictured Renesme running in the field surrounded by flowers. So I put my palm out and poof a flower appeared in my hand "I said with a smile. Bella raced inside and came back with everyone with her. "Show us to the field Aubrey" She said with a smile.

We went back to the field to see a rainbow of different colored roses. "Oh my" Esme said. Alice, Bella, Renesme ran out into the field. Edward was already behind them. Everyone started to walk around to see a maze of roses. Alice bent down and held a delicate white rose and smiled. Jasper was right beside her. Rosalie was sitting on the rose covered forest floor. Emmett sat beside her. Esme was looking around mesmerized, Carlisle was behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Jacob walked into the field. "What's going…?" He stopped and stared at the field with shock. I walked over to him and said "I did this". He turned to me with wide eyes. "You did this?" He asked astonished. I nodded beaming. He started to laugh. Edward smiled at Jake. Renesme looked at me and gave me thumbs up. I was confused. Bella motion Jacob to the forest. Then Jacob swept me off my feet. "Jake what are you doing?" I asked. He ran past everyone in the field and into the forest. He stopped in the middle of the forest. He pulled out a bandana and covered my eyes. "Jacob tell me what you're doing?" I asked. "It's a surprise" he whispered. I felt him pick me up again and run.

We ran for awhile then we stopped. I could smelly salt and water. I heard something in the distant. He set me down and uncovered my eyes. We were at a beach. My mouth dropped. "Yeah, thought this would get your mind off of everything else." Jake said. I turned to look at him and kissed him. He staggered back a little then pulled me closer as we kissed. He pulled away and took me to the side of the beach where there was some trees. He started to kiss me again. He leaned on a tree trunk and pulled me towards his chest. I felt like I could float to heaven. He pulled away and smiled. "Jacob, you are the best boyfriend ever," I whispered. He looked into my eyes and said "I love you". I kissed him again. I pulled him away from the trees and into the sand. We kept kissing. We were next to the water. Suddenly, I had an idea. I pulled away and walked backwards towards the water holding his hand. I could feel the current rising. The water floated and wrapped around his legs and pulled him which caused him to fall into the water. I started to laugh at him when he fell in. He smiled at me teeth gleaming. "Alright I see how this is going to go" he said as he got up. "No don't you dare get me wet!" I screamed at him. He chased me up and down the beach until I tripped over someone's foot. I got up to see Emmett pick me up and throw me into the water. Jacob laughed and so did Emmett. Bella sneaked up behind Emmett and pushed him in. Jacob pulled me out and was still laughing. "That's what happens when you mess with the big wolf." He said laughing. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. I got on his back and we went under the water. While we were under he swam around with me on his back. We came back up to see everyone having a great time. We got out and Jacob created a bonfire. Renesme ran up to me soaking wet. "I showed Jacob my dream!" she said. "Oh really what did he say?" I said as we sat on a piece of driftwood. I looked at Jacob, he noticed and started to mess with the bonfire not meeting my eyes, but I could tell he was blushing. I blushed and Renesme smiled. Everyone gathered around and watched as the fire blazed. "Hey Aubrey I bet you 40 bucks you can't move a ball of fire" Emmett said. "C'mon Emmett don't go starting bets now!" Alice said. "I want to see" Jasper said. "Yes I do too" Bella said. "Okay" I shrugged. I got up and put my palm out. There was dead silence. I focused on creating a ball of fire. The ball of fire rose out of the blazing fire and into my palms. I throw the ball into the ocean which sent a water explosion that sprayed all of us and caused the fire to go out. "Oops!" I whispered. Emmett just stared at the ocean then was gawking at me. "Now how about that $40 dollars you were going to give me?" I asked smiling. Bella and Edward started laughing and soon everyone butted in. Renesme started to doze off in Bella's lap. "Well we better go" Esme said pointing to Renesme. We all got up and left the beach.

We walked into the house and went to go get out of our wet clothes. "I haven't had that much fun before. I just hope we can do it can." I heard Emmett say. I walked up to my room. When I entered the window was fixed and everything was clean. I got fresh clothes and got dressed in the bathroom. I walked into the living room and saw Jacob sitting with Bella and Edward. "Hey" Jake said. I went and sat by Jacob. "Hey" I said. "We think Argentina could be in the mountains. On our way to the beach we smelled her scent. We followed the sent for awhile and then stopped at the mountains." Edward said. "We're going to check it out tonight we were wondering if maybe you and Jacob will watch Renesme while we're gone. Alice and Jasper are talking to Seth and Leah at the treaty border then they're going to check around somewhere in Seattle just to see if maybe she ran there. Rosalie and Emmett were going to check the forest and beach. Esme and Carlisle were going to hunt around the Forks area." Bella said. "Bella please let me come. I need to finish her. I need to come" I said. I felt like I could do anything to Argentina. Just the thought of her made me want to sock someone. I could feel the rage and anger fill my body. "Aubrey no it's not safe she'll try and hurt you I can't let her do that to you," Jacob said. He was extremely serious now. I got up and left the room.

Later that night, Renesme came into my room. "I heard what happened." She said. "Jacob is just trying to protect you."

"I know sweetie"

She walked out of the room and I went to bed. I woke up to Jacob sleeping away next to me. I heard my cell phone ring. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aubrey"

I heard the voice and almost dropped the phone. "Who's on the phone?" Jacob said groggily. I felt nervous. "Its just one of my old friends," I lied. I gripped onto the phone.

"Hang up on me and your boyfriend is dead."

Jacob nodded and fell back asleep. He didn't even move after that. He was sound asleep.

"Alright, meet me at the beach or you lose that family of yours the Cullens. Don't bring anyone with you or else you're Renesme and Jacob will die." My heart began to ache. My pulse was racing

"I'll be there" I snarled through the phone and hung up.

* * *

**What will go down with Aubrey and Argentina? Find-out tomorrow. Review what you think will go down between Argentina and Aubrey. I want to see what u guys will think what will happen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh wow I have like 902 views! You guys are awesome! :D Well here's Chapter 10. If you have any questions about the story you can always message me or review i don't care which ever. I got bored basically :P. I might post Chapter 12 and 11. This is only half of the story so...Enjoy! :)  
**

Chapter 10

I got ready and wrote a note next to Jacob.

_Jacob,_

_I'm sorry for what I've done and I hope you'll forgive me. I've gone to see Argentina. I have to finish this myself so please don't try and track me down. I don't want you to fight my fights. I need to do what's best for me. I need to do this myself. I'm so sorry. I Love You 3  
_

_Love,_

_Aubrey_

I looked down at him. He smiled in his sleep and mumbled "Aubrey" and went back to sleep. I snuck out the door and into the hallway. I stopped when I heard Bella and Edward talking Carlisle. "We went to the mountains and couldn't find her but we did find a camp set up at the mouth of a cave. The only thing I noticed was that there was a picture of Aubrey and her family. The faces were scratched out..." Edward said. I quietly leaped off the balcony and fell silently. I looked back. No one was looking and so I raced into the woods towards the beach.

When I got there Argentina was covered in blood. She wiping her mouth and I could see a body lying in the sand dead. "Oh you're here. Sorry I had to eat." She said smiling at me. She walked over to me but, I took a step back. She stared at me then all the sudden I couldn't feel my legs. I fell to the ground. She crouched down to evil grin spread across her face. I tried to get up but I wasn't able to. "Yeah I have multiple talents like you, you know? Like how I can disguise myself" she said and morphed into Jacob. He looked mad and my heart ached just seeing his face even though it was Argentina. "Aubrey, why? I thought I could trust you. I thought maybe we could have a chance at something and you went and killed yourself" He growled. I was in tears. She transformed back. "If you want to fight me stop running away and fight." I choked. She glowered at me and somehow I could feel my legs again. I got up and she put up her fists. I went into a crouch. She attacked me but I grabbed her by her jacket and slammed her to the ground. I stomped on her stomach and she spat out blood. I grabbed her by her shirt and socked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground coughing. Then in a blur she was now in front of me choking me. Claws formed on m y nails and I slit her throat. She jumped back. I grabbed her by her neck, but she kicked me in my stomach and I fell. She hovered over me. Argentina stomped on my leg which snapped. I screamed in pain. She stared at me and smiled. I felt pain searing through my body. I screamed in pain. "AUBREY!" I turned my head to see Jacob running towards us. She stopped and turn to see what was going on. I glared at her. I swung my legs and Argentina fell to the ground. I jumped on top of her and punched her. I got up and did a drop kick. Jacob was now beside me in wolf form. Argentina got up and side kicked Jacob causing him to fall. She punched him in the stomach leaving. I heard a loud crunch and whimper. I transformed and jumped on top of her.

_You listen here you have killed my family and hurt my boyfriend. I've cried every night and cut myself before because of what you did you, son of a bitch. You've made me lose everything I had. I only have this family now. You've torn my life apart and now you're going to pay! _I screamed and ripped off her head with my teeth.

Her body went limp I transformed back. Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme raced towards us. "Jacob is hurt badly Jasper and Emmett take him away." Carlisle said. My body grew limp and weak. My legs felt numb. Soon they gave out. "Carlisle please help m…" I pleaded but stopped.I fell over and hit the sand. He was already next to me. "What's wrong with her? Bella asked. Carlisle was checking my pulse. "She grows weak. Edward take her to the house. Alice, Bella, and Esme you know what to do." He said. I felt someone pick me up and run off. Soon I blacked out.

I woke up in my bed in new clothes and IVs hooked into my arm. Renesme was right next to me with Bella. "Mommy Aubrey's awake!" Nessie squealed. Bella gazed up at me. "Aubrey hey" Bella said. I sat up and Renesme was already in my lap. "What happened?" I asked. Bella looked down and Renesme touched my face. I started to see me being rushed into my room with Jacob being dragged behind. Edward and Esme were hooking IVs into my arms and I was murmuring Jacob's name. Edward turned to Renesme and said "Sweetie go with Aunt Rosalie and shut the door. I saw Renesme running down the hallway to where they put Jacob. Carlisle cut Jacob's body and snapped his bones back into place. As he would do so Jacob screamed. I saw Renesme cry and Rosalie take her away. Renesme dropped her hand and hugged me. She started to cry. My eyes began to fill with tears. "How is he now?" I croaked. "Hes still healing. They need to snap some other bones into place." She said. Suddenly we a loud holler. Renesme cried louder and Bella winced. I jumped. Once he stopped it got quiet. "Aubrey" I heard him moan. The tears started to spill down my cheeks. "Make it stop Aubrey!" Renesme cried. She raced up to me and hugged me. I got up and ran out the door and down the hall. Emmett and Jasper blocked the door. "Let me see him. I can heal him! Please he needs me." I said. "Hold on" Jasper said. He left then came back. They stepped out of my way. I walked in to see Jacob lying on a gurney and was moaning and groaning. His bones were all in place but I could see that one bone was sticking out. Carlisle and Edward side by side examining the bone. "One more Jacob and then were done."Carlisle said. I saw Carlisle grip the bone and pushed it making a snap sound. Jacob yelped. Edward looked away to me. "His tissue is torn. We think Argentina had some kind of poison on the spikes of the gloves that is killing Jake. Do you think you can heal him?" Edward asked me. I nodded. I walked over to Jacob. "Aubrey " he whispered and smiled a weak smile. I smiled back weakly and said "Hey Jake, I'm going to fix this I promise." Before he could say anything else, I knelt down and kissed him. He started to wince but then I could feel his body healing. "Its working Aubrey his body is healing fast!" Carlisle said. I could feel Jacob touch my face and bring me closer. I could feel his heart beating faster as we kissed. He lips felt with urgency."He's healed now Aubrey" Edward said. I pulled away to see if he was healed. He was perfectly fine. "Jacob do you think you can get up?" Carlisle said. Jacob slowly got out of bed and stood up. "Yeah I feel like I could run a thousand miles and kick Seth a hundred yards!" Jacob said smiling. Edward, Carlisle and me started to laugh. "Watch it Black!" Seth said from downstairs. "Good" Carlisle said. "Um Carlisle what did you do with Argentina's body?" I asked softly. He turned around towards us. "We burned the body and scattered her ashes in different places I promise Aubrey she won't come back for a long time." He said with a smile. Everyone was walking out when Jacob stopped me and we were alone. "Listen Jacob I know you're upset with me about what had happened and I'm sorry its just I had to do this myself. I needed to finish this." I said. He just walked up to me and hugged me tight. "Jacob...I can't...breath" I said. Jacob pulled away laughing and looked into my eyes. He knelt and kissed me softly against my lips. He held me tightly against his body as we kissed. I pulled his face closer to mine. His hot lips pressing mine ever so softly. I felt him pull me up as we'd kissed. He let go for a moment. "Aubrey I don't care now all I care about is you and that you're alive that's all that matters to me right now." He whispered. He kissed me again this time a little harder. I all the sudden felt a little light headed. I pulled away. "Jacob we should go downstairs everyone is probably wondering where we are." I said. He kissed me harder and I was pressed up to the wall. He started to kiss my neck. I pulled away. "Jacob stop" I said giggling. He pulled away laughing. "Sorry I couldn't help myself." He grabbed my hand and we went downstairs to see our family. When we went downstairs to see all my family there. Sue hugged me tight and was crying. "Sue, why are you crying?" I asked. Esme walked over and said "Look who's here." Then in front of me was a woman I thought no longer lived. The woman who I'd been with since the day she died. Someone I thought I had lost. Someone I felt I no longer could see again. "Mom"

* * *

**How is Aubrey's mom still alive? Is her dad alive too? Or is she a ghost? Find out tomorrow in Chapter 11! :D C:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like it :). There's a big ending:D... Well of this Chapter 11. x)  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

My mom stepped out from the crowd. "But how…?" I asked in tears. She was still wearing her blue jeans and pink collared shirt and her hair was in the same high ponytail. The scary thing was that her clothes were covered in blood and dirt also there was holes and tears in her clothes. "Aubrey" she said and hugged me tight. I saw tears bellow up in her eyes. "How do you..? I thought you were dead! Is dad alive?" I asked. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "Why don't you sit down?" She motioned towards the chair. I sat down and Jacob sat beside me. She sat across us with Sue beside her. "You see Argentina didn't kill me. She said I deserved a slow and painful death. She would beat me and do many horrible things to me. She said I deserved to be punished more because I was the reason why Sonya was dead. So she would do horrendous things to me. I hated it but I knew you would have the strength to kill her. I've been watching you since then. I have the ability to track down a person and watch their every move. I watched you every day. Made sure that you were safe." She said. "So dad is really gone?" I asked. I could see my mom getting teary eyed and she nodded her head. I didn't start to cry instead I just sat there as everyone was waiting for my reaction. "Well Aubrey we won't be going home. I'll be living with Sue until I can afford a house. You can stay with Sue and-"

"That can't happen" Jacob butted in.

"Why can't she stay with Sue and me?"

All at once everyone in the room said "Sam."

"Oh" she said.

It was quiet for awhile. "Well who wants to go to the beach?" Renesme asked out of the blue. Everyone nodded and got ready to leave. I was about to go upstairs when I noticed Jacob really focused. "Jake are you coming?" I asked in suspicion. He looked up. "Oh yeah it's just I need to talk to Billy and your mom really quick." He said and walked over to where his dad and my mom were talking. Something was up because Alice, Bella, and Renesme were smiling ear to ear. "Is there something going on?" I asked. Bella and Alice started to laugh. "What are you talking about?" Bella said. I was about to speak when Alice cut me off and she started to rummage through my closet. "Aubrey you're just like Bella. I mean seriously? Lose the long sleeve shirts and the stupid sneakers" Alice said. "Alice, c'mon leave the poor girl alone! She can wear what she wants to wear." Bella said. "But mommy she has to look nice for the big surprise." Nessie said smiling at me. "What big surprise?" I almost hollered. "You'll see" Alice said then her and Renesme started to squeal.

"I am so going to kill Alice after tonight." I muttered. Bella was sitting on the bed laughing as we looked at the outfit Alice forced on me. "You have to admit it does look cute on you" She started to giggle. Alice put on me a small purple dress that hugged my thighs. I was wearing tall high heels. Alice barged in with Rosalie and Esme. "What do you think?" Alice asked. Esme stared at me with horror and Rosalie had her hand to her mouth speechless. Bella and I started to laugh. "Alice I am not wearing this to the beach!" I said through giggles. I went in the bathroom and took them off and got back in my regular clothes. Alice glared at me. "Fine let's look at something else" Alice, Esme and Rosalie started to rummage through the closet for clothes to wear to the beach. "Found something." Esme said. She pulled out a yellow sundress with spaghetti straps. It wasn't so short. It was at the length of my knees. "Cute" I said. Esme helped me get into the dress. Then the Rosalie curled my hair. Alice got me white sandals with a small heel at the end. Esme got a yellow rose from out in the field and put it in my hair. Alice pulled out the make-up.

"No Alice don't you even think about putting that shit on my face," I said stepping as far away from her. She looked down at her make-up bag.

"Relax I'm just going to put some lipstick and lip gloss on you," Alice said. I looked into her mind and saw her putting eye shadow and mascara on my face. "Give me your mascara and eye shadow then," I said. She looked at me eyes as wide as baseballs. She handed them to me.

As she put on the lipstick and lip gloss I held firmly to the make-up. I walked out of the bathroom smelling like vanilla and flowers. "Aubrey! You look so beautiful!" Renesme squealed. I blushed.

We walked down stairs to see everyone staring at me. Jacob was next to Billy, my mom, and Seth. He almost tripped over.

"Klutz!."Seth coughed.

Jacob turned around and smacked him in the head.

"Seriously, Jake!" Seth said.

I giggled. Jacob helped me down the stairs. "Mija you're so beautiful" my mom said. "Thank you mom" I hugged her. "So let's head to the beach!" I said and everyone walked out to their cars. I got in Jacob's Rabbit with him. He looked amazing. He wore a white, long sleeved, collared shirt and black pants. He also looked really nervous.

"Jacob are you okay?" I asked.

He looked over to me and smiled "Why wouldn't I be. I'm here with the most beautiful girl I've ever been with." He kissed me and then we drove to the beach. When we got there everyone had a picnic. Renesme started to play with me and the Jacob came over.

"So Jacob are you ready?" Renesme said with excitement. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah," he said.

I looked at them both confused. "Okay what's going on?" I asked.

They both said at the same time "You'll see tonight."

Jacob and walked down on the side of the beach watching everyone have fun. Jacob held my hand tight. We stopped somewhere and sat down. He sat me in front of him and wrapped his arms around me. We looked out towards the ocean. Jacob started to kiss me and I kissed him back. "So having fun?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah nothing could be better. I'm sitting here with the best boyfriend ever and all my family is together." I said. He smiled and softly brushed his lips against hair. I turned around to face him as we kissed. He pulled me up into his lap and we sat there for awhile and kissed. "Jacob please tell me what's going on!" I asked him. He smiled and said "Well let's just say tonight your life is going to change."

It was already sun down. Jacob and I went back to the family to see everyone acting so excited. They all quieted down as we sat down on the blanket. Jacob cleared his throat and got up. "Okay this going to be so hard. Um… look Aubrey I've always known you were the one for me. I felt like you were the only person that I couldn't live without. You are amazing, wildly hilarious and beautiful." He said. He pulled me. He started to hold my hands. Everyone was already getting teary eyed. That's when it hit me what he was about to do. He got on one knee and that's when my heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. "Aubrey Hunter I want to be with you all my life and I never ever want to be without you. I hope someday I will get to be the guy you've always dreamed of. I love you and can't stop thinking about you. I love you and will always be yours. Aubrey Hunter will you marry me?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! So what will Aubrey say? Hmmm... o.0 Find out tomorrow in Chapter 12!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyone was gawking at us. I felt like I was going to faint. I was speechless. "Please Aubrey I want to be with you all my life. That's all I ask is to be with you until there is no point in living." He said. I could see a tear pore down on his cheek. My heart began to melt.

"Jake… I can't believe this… Are you even ready to do this?" I whispered.

Jacob stared at me with passion, love, happiness, and mostly with sweetness. "Aubrey I'm ready to be with you and make this commitment. I want to be with you and hope to have kids with you. I love you." Jacob said. He got up and was now looking at me with concern. He cupped my face.

"Please Aubrey" He said.

I stared at him for awhile. I felt like I was going to die. I wanted to be with Jacob but I felt like I couldn't now. I was just 16 for crying out loud! I looked at everyone. They were cheering me on to say yes. I looked at Renesme she was smiling in her eyes. "Jake I…" I took a step back. Bella looked at me worried. Edward whispered something in her ear and then she looked at me with pity. Edward was looking into my mind. My mom looked at me with worry in her eyes. Jacob tried to walk over to me but stopped. I turned around and ran.

"Aubrey wait!" My mom said but I kept running.

I took off the heels and morphed. I ran till I was at a cliff. I morphed back. I paced back and forth. I can't get married now! I'm just 16 and I haven't even finished high school. All these thoughts raced through my mind. I heard a movement in the distant. Seth as a wolf walked out of the trees with Renesme and Bella.

"Aubrey there you are! Are you okay?" Bella rushed over to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I couldn't say it. I mean I'm just 16! Why now?" I cried. I fell down to my knees crying. I cried so much that I was shaking.

Seth walked over and nudged me. He lay next to me. Bella turned to Renesme. "Renesme, honey, go to dad that we found her okay?" she said. Renesme nodded then she looked at me for a second. I saw that she was sad and depressed. She ran into the woods and disappeared. Bella came and sat down with me.

"Don't be sorry Aubrey. I know how you feel. When I was 17 Edward asked my hand in marriage," Bella said. I looked up at her.

"What did you say?" I asked. Bella looked out to the ocean.

She took a deep breath and said "I wanted to be a vampire so bad that I would do anything to be with Edward as a vampire. At first I felt like it wasn't right to get married at that time. He said he would turn me after the wedding but then I had Renesme as a human. After I had her I almost died but Edward turned me while I was unconscious." I gaped at her. I looked at Seth. He nodded. "But when vampires have children don't they…" I asked drifting. That's when I wondered how my mother could possible give birth to me and still be alive? "Yes", Bella said. "Edward injected his venom in me while I some conscious left. Aubrey, you just need to know that you can't go back to normal life. I mean Jacob had to drop out of school after he first transformed. The reason why was because he wasn't able to control his temper and he still can't. And then being a vampire is already hard enough because all that human blood." Bella said to me. I cringed. I suddenly realized that my life wasn't ever going to be normal. I wouldn't be able to finish high school and go to college! I had always dreamed of going to college and getting tuition. Now I had to deal with the fact that I can't go on with my old life and have to start a new life. I looked out into the ocean. I suddenly heard a wolf howl then roar at the top of its lungs. Bella and I snapped our heads towards Seth. Seth stood up and ran. Bella and I ran behind him. We stopped at the treaty border. Jacob was across facing Sam. Sam was in wolf form and he had his claws on Jake's throat. "Jacob, no don't!" I screamed. Seth had already transformed back. "He's asking Sam to kill him. He thinks you hate him and that he should die so you can be happy." Seth said. Jacob stared at me. "Are you crazy Jacob?" I cried. "Sam knows you're still here so he knows now that Jacob has to die because he betrayed his family twice creating a pack and also being with you. Jacob didn't know what else to do Aubrey" Seth said. I glared at Sam and transformed.

_Sam let him go!_

Jacob snapped his head towards me.

_No Aubrey I deserve this. You don't want me huh? You hate me. _Jake said_  
_

_Jacob I never hated you! I couldn't say yes because I thought I wasn't ready for this._

_Wait you _were _going to yes? _Jacob asked_  
_

Sam growled at me. He threw Jacob to a tree.

_You are supposed to be gone! _ Sam growled staring at me.

_No I said I'd stay away from La Push. I left there. I had to leave my family behind, and now I can't see my mom because you fucker decided to not let !_

I attacked him. He head butted me. My paw sliced through his side. He shoved me against a tree. I screamed at him and scraped his face. He staggered back. I transformed back and did a drop kick on him.

"No one messes with my family" I snarled.

I was suddenly slammed into a tree by a light brown wolf. Paul. He was leaning on the tree snapping at me. I grabbed the bottom and top of his jaw and kept in open. I kicked him in his crouch. He fell and whimpered. Seth was already attacking Jared. Embry and Quil closed in on two newcomers of Sam's pack. Leah and Bella was fighting off Sam. I raced over to Jacob.

"Jake please get up. Please!" I screamed. Jacob awoke in seconds.

He got up and looked around.

"What's going on?" he asked. Suddenly Paul was running towards us. "I'll explain later" I said and ran towards Paul. "No, Aubrey don't!" Jacob said. As Paul was in the air I jumped up and did a sidekick to his face.

He dropped to the ground. Some more wolves were running towards us. I grabbed one by its neck and threw it into the woods. The wolf slammed into the trees. Another wolf stared at me and jumped I grabbed him midair and slammed him onto the forest floor. I heard Bella screamed. I snapped my head towards her. Sam was on top of her and had his mouth wide open. Leah was lying on in the grass unconscious. I started to run towards them when I felt a tug and then a rip. I whipped around to see Paul with a piece of cloth in his mouth. I looked down to see my dress ripped and tearing at the knees length.

" Oh! I know you did not just ruin my dress. Alice is going to kill me." I said and grabbed him by the fur.

I lifted him in the air and kicked him so hard he flew to the top of the trees. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were near the treaty line looking shocked. Jacob was fighting off Sam with Bella. Edward went over there and tried to help. I looked around for more wolves. Suddenly something hit me hard and I fell. "AUBREY!" I heard Jacob shout. I felt a sharp pain slashing my throat and body then the darkness swallowed me whole.

* * *

**So what happens to Aubrey? Will the La Push wolves and Cullens stop fighting and come together to help Aubrey? Will Jacob and Aubrey be able to get married? Find out in Chapter 13! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys are awesome! I have like 1,202 views! You guys rock. Thanks so much I can't wait to hear what you guys think of Chapter 13. Okay so someone asked me asked if Jacob is from like New Moon or any of the other movies/books. Well he is but this is like after Breaking Dawn. I hoped that answered you're question, If I didn't then you can private message me. Hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Chapter 13

I woke up to see broad daylight. There were trees surrounding me. I turned to the side to see Jacob and Paul. Everyone was surrounding me but I avoided that. I zoomed in on Jacob and Paul. "PAUL what the hell is you're problem?" Jacob screamed. Seth, Quil and Embry had a grip on Jacob. Jacob struggled against them. Paul had his head down looking ashamed. "Jacob I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for that to happen" he said. "Look at her! You jumped on her. You left deep claw marks on her! You slit her throat" Jacob was going rigid. That's when Jake socked Paul in the face. I heard an ear splitting crack. Paul fell on the grass hitting his head on a large root from a tree. Seth and Embry pushed Jake away. Sam was walking towards Jake. "Jacob we didn't mean for this to get out of hand" Sam was saying.

"GET OUT OF HAND?" Jacob screamed.

Seth and Embry held onto Jake. Edward and Emmett were now beside Embry and Seth.

"Jacob she is too dangerous we have to end her. Jacob we were afraid she could hurt you" Jared was saying.

Bella snapped her head at Sam and Jared.

"Aubrey is not dangerous! She is a sweet and gentle person you assholes! She is around Renesme 24/7 and doesn't harm her. You fuckers haven't seen what she's like. So listen here dumb asses, Aubrey is an amazing person. I'm done making peace with these bitches." Bella said and was running towards Sam. Rosalie was in front of her. "Bella don't," she said and turned towards Sam and snarled "Let me at him". Carlisle grabbed both girls. Esme gripped onto Bella.

"Sam you and your pack aren't worth living for. Jacob has given you so much respect. What happened to the treaty?" Emmett growled.

"I'm sorry Jacob but she needs to be killed. She's a monster." Sam said.

Jacob lunged for Sam but Edward and Emmett pushed Jacob 1,000 feet away. Bella was in my face. "Aubrey can you talk to me" She said.

I tried to say something but nothing came out. "Carlisle…She can't talk." Jasper said. Jacob snapped his head toward me and ran after me."Aubrey I'm so sorry," He said kneeling down next to me. _Jacob I love you this isn't your fault_. I sent the thought to his head. I touched his face then I fainted.

I woke up but I was in my room at the Cullen's house. I was in new clothes. I looked around but the room was empty. I got up but laid back down immediately feeling a sharp pain rise in my stomach. I pulled the covers away and lifted up my shirt. I gasped. On my stomach were deep claw marks so deep I thought I could just stick my hand right through the cut. I felt hot tears pore down my face. I let out a whimper but it didn't come out. I brushed my fingers against the scars. I could feel the deepened wound. I stroked my throat to feel a scar there too. I pulled down my shirt and pulled the covers up to my chin. My heart was pounding against my chest. _What happened to me? _I suddenly remember the fight we had with the wolves. I remembered the fight Jacob had with Sam's pack. I looked out the window to see Renesme climbing up the trees with Bella. Renesme stared into my window and squealed. Bella saw me with wide eyes. They both leaped off and disappeared. "AUBREY'S AWAKE!" I could hear Renesme scream. I heard footsteps and in burst Bella, Carlisle, Edward, and Renesme. Renesme pounced on top of my stomach and I winced in pain. "Nessie no" Bella said peeling Nessie off me. "Aubrey, can you talk?" Carlisle asked. I tried to say something but nothing came out. Edward slid a notebook to me and a sharpie.

**What happened to me? Why can't I speak and where is Jacob?**

Edward saw what I wrote and said "Paul fell on you. He scratched your throat and stomach. He tore your vocal cords so you won't be able to talk for awhile. You're going to slowly heal. Jacob is uh…." Edward went silent. I looked out the window to see Jacob in wolf form. He was staring up at me nervously. I turned to face them and they all their heads down. "Me and Carlisle will leave you be" Edward said. "Renesme why don't you go with you're dad. Mommy needs to talk to Aubrey." Bella said. Renesme looked at me and nodded. She walked away. Bella sat beside me. I wrote:

**Is Jacob upset with me? I didn't mean for this to happen fighting Sam and all. I know how Carlisle was about keeping the peace with the wolves.**

She read what I wrote and she looked out the window. Jacob transformed back and was sitting on the dirt next to Seth. He looked up at my once and turned away as if it was to painful to see the condition I was in. Seth followed Jacob's gaze. He saw me and smiled weakly. He waved then Jacob smacked him up side his head. Seth glared at him and punched him. Bella and me chuckled. We went serious again and it got quiet. "He's just upset about what he was going to do. I told him why you left him at the beach. He understands. He really feels bad for what happened to you. Sam forgave us but he still doesn't want you in La Push." Bella said. Jacob got up and went inside. I looked at Bella. My stomach churned. "Here he comes" Bella got up and opened the door to see him standing there. He whispered "Can I talk to her?" Bella nodded. She shut the door behind her. Jacob and I looked at each other for a long time. I wrote:

**Bella told me… Look I want to be with you my whole life Jacob. I love you. It's just at that time I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry I did this to you. Please forgive me.**

I looked up he walked over and read what I wrote. He looked up at me. He looked like he had been crying.

**PLEASE JACOB! I want to marry you and be with you till I draw my last breath…please.**

Tears started to pore down my cheeks I looked away. My heart ached for him. He pulled my chin to where I faced him.

"Aubrey I want to be with you too. I love you and want to marry you. So please I beg you to tell how you feel about anything your not sure of do you understand?" He said.

I nodded. He tilted his head and kissed me tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He lifted me into his lap. He started to kiss me more harder. I pulled him close to me. He laid me in bed as we kissed. He started to kiss my throat. "I love you" I whispered. He pulled away with astonishment. I felt my throat and the scar was gone.

"Jacob you… healed me" I said.

That's when we kissed even more. My heart started to pound against my chest. He pulled off my shirt and started to kiss me stomach then back to my lips. I felt no pain we layed on top of me. He undid my ponytail and I kicked off my sweats. He started to take off his shirt. I saw a large scratch on his side. "Jake what…" I asked. "It's from with fighting Sam." I started to kiss his side and he healed. He laid beside me on the bed. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as we kissed. He pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

I looked down to discover I was in my bra and panties. He was in his jean shorts. I looked at him.

"Jacob I want to. Its not like I can hurt you or you can hurt me." I said.

He looked at me and smiled. He kissed me again. He got up and closed the curtain. He looked out the window putting a thumbs up. I heard hollering from Emmett outside and frowned.

"Nice one Jake!" Seth yelled.

He locked the door and got back in bed.

"Ready, Mrs. Black?" He said.

I smiled and nodded. He started to kiss me again. That's when I realized I wasn't Aubrey Hunter anymore. I wasn't the shy girl who was too afraid to do anything. I wasn't the girl who was 16 and never had a boyfriend, or been kissed. I wasn't a virgin anymore after this. Now I was Aubrey Black, the werepire who fell in love with an amazing werewolf who loved me and wanted to marry me. I was officially known as the sweet but deadly girl who can kick ass.

* * *

**THIS ISN'T THE ENDING!  
**

* * *

**Do you want me to do a wedding and a honeymoon for them just like in Breaking Dawn?**

**How do like this book so far?**

**I have some ideas for some other stories I want to write. But I'll put them in Chapter 14 :)  
**

**I want you're honest opinion. This is YOUR story now. Tell me what you want in the ending and I can see what I can do. Thanks for being such awesome fans of the series. :D I've already come up with new ideas but I won't post them yet.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! I'm really happy right now because of all those views I have :D Thanks to all of you! Well if you're curious about what the ring Jacob gives Aubrey here's the link:** ** If you scroll down to a orange ring you'll find it ;) I tried to be descriptive about the ring as much as I could.**

Chapter 14

I awoke smiling at the sun shining through the curtains. Jacob held me tight in his arms watching my face. "Have you been watching me sleep?" I said. He put his hands in my hair and lifted my face so I could kiss him. "Sorry you look so beautiful while sleeping." He said. "We better get dressed and go down stairs before Alice drags me out there." I said. Jake chuckled. "Better go announce the big engagement" He said grinning. He got up and put his pants on. I sat up wrapped in the bed sheets. I looked down smiling. I looked at the ring. It was so beautiful and unique. It was a small but petite ring. It was a copper ring with a hot, fired orange diamond at the top. Jacob looked at the ring and sat beside me. "I got it from my dad. It was my mom's. My great, great grandfather made it for my dad's grandmother I think. I thought I should give it to you. I know my mom would want me to give it to you." Jacob said putting his head down. I stared at him and smiled. I kissed him and he held me tight against him. He pulled away but I kissed him harder. When I pulled away he started to kiss me again and again. He lay on top of me kissing me. He finally pulled away. "Damn it! Why do you have to be such an amazing kisser?" he said. I started to laugh. I got up and got dressed. He lay on the bed watching me. After I was done I and he went out into the living room. Esme dropped a vase. "How did you heal so…?" she whispered. "See I told you. Their love is so strong that they can heal each other! But no don't listen to the blonde. I looked up some info on you're kind, Aubrey. Apparently Werepires when they fall in love with someone. Their love becomes really strong and it's to where they share the same powers and can heal each other." Rosalie said. My mouth dropped. I'd never heard that much from her ever before. "Whoa, Barbie! I didn't think you would be smart." Jacob said. "Shut up dog!" Rosalie said. She growled. He started laughing. "Hey Barbie, what do UFO'S and Smart Blondes have in common?" he asked.

"Oh god!" Alice said and stormed out of the room.

Esme and Carlisle pretended they needed to do something and left the room.

"Oh I think I hear Renesme I think she's crying better go check on her" Bella said and left. I followed her. All the sudden I heard a slap and saw a flash of Jacob's face being slapped by Rosalie. "Guess we won't here the end of that joke" Bella said and we dashed off. We got to her small cottage before Rosalie and Jacob stormed outside fighting. "Well that was bad," I said. Bella muttered "No kidding". We got inside to see Renesme up in bed. Her hair was matted together. "Hey Nessie" I said sitting beside her. Renesme looked down and whispered "Are you in Jacob still fighting?" I looked at Bella as she picked out something for Nessie to wear today. "Actually sweetie I and he are doing great! I said yes." I said smiling. She looked up and was grinning hard. She jumped off her bed and did a little dance. Bella and I started to laugh.

We were back at the house after we fed. Jacob had an ice pack on his forehead. "This is awesome! That's what you get for messing with her! I told you! Oh Quil owes me $20 bucks!" Seth said laughing pointing at Jacob. Rosalie was inside smiling. I looked at him. "She hurt you?" I said through giggles. He nodded. I bent down and pecked him on the forehead. Renesme and I went inside. I walked in to see my mom cooking with Esme. Esme was having a conversation with her mom. "Hi, Aubrey!" Esme said. My mom turned to me and hugged me. "Mija let me see that ring." My mom said. I showed them my hand and my mom and Esme were mesmerized by it. "It's so beautiful, Aubrey!" Esme whispered. My mom was in tears. "I'm so proud of you Aubrey" she said and hugged me tight. I smiled and embraced her. "We need to pick out a wedding dress for you!" My mom said. "Alice wants to plan the wedding" Esme said smiling. I almost fell over. Alice busted in the room smiling showing off her glinting teeth. "So when do you want to start. 'Cause I was thinking maybe we could start by looking at places to have the wedding and-"

"Alice! We might not have a wedding. We were actually thinking about doin it in City Hall." I whispered.

Alice's mouth dropped. "I need to go talk to Jacob." She said and stormed out. My mom and Esme couldn't help but grin. I walked away from them and into the living room. I sat beside Renesme as she colored. Jacob came and sat beside me. "Hey so Alice and I think we should do a wedding." Jacob said. "Ha! You're funny. You agreeing with Alice? What did she do threaten you?" I said. He started to laugh. "Yeah and she paid me like 40 bucks" He said smiling. I smirked and he laughed at me. "Aubrey, can I be your flower girl?" Renesme said. I looked over to her and hugged her. "Of course you can!" I said smiling. "I want to go to the field today." Renesme said looking out the window. "Let's go then." I said. I went upstairs and got ready. I put on a white tank top and a red flannel shirt on. I put on my black skinny jeans and converses. I grabbed my tart beanie hat and put it on. When I came downstairs, Renesme and Jacob were sitting on the couch and Bella had a picnic basket in her hands. She handed me the basket and smiled. "Thanks" I said.

"No problem" she said.

Jacob got up with Renesme racing behind him, He held my hand and we walked out the door. We ran into the forest and were in the field in seconds. Renesme had beaten us there. I ran out into the field together smiling and laughing. Jacob grabbed Nessie and lifted her in the air. I watched as Jacob started to tickle her. I suddenly blacked out for a moment and saw a little girl. She had long black hair that was the color of raven with blue streaks and a red streak on her bangs. She was running in the same field with Renesme. Nessie was the same age she was now. The girl had dark brown eyes and grins just like….Jacob. My heart stopped. Could this be my…child? "Come on Renesme!" the girl squealed. She had on a blue blouse with a pair of jeans. She wore small converses. She was skinny and looked strong. She and Renesme were playing with the roses. Renesme said something it sounded like a name I couldn't really hear it. I faded away from the field and back to reality. Jacob was shaking me and Renesme was beside me crying. "Aubrey what happened? I came back to see you unconscious on the ground!" Jacob said.

"Jake I saw….." I tried to say.

"Aubrey what did you see?" Renesme said. Jacob picked me up and raced back home. Renesme was right behind with the basket.

When we got there Jacob told them what happened. Everyone sat in front of me now waiting for a answer to why I had fainted. I took a deep breath and said "I saw my daughter." I looked up to see Jacob's mouth dropped. Esme and Carlisle froze. Bella sat on the floor wide eyed. Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett said nothing at all. My mom came and sat beside me. "How is this possible?" Alice whispered. "I don't know! I was in the field but this time Jacob and Renesme weren't with me. It was a girl and Nessie. They were playing in the field. I knew it was my daughter; she looked so much like Jacob. She had black hair with blue streaks and a red streak on her bangs." I said. It was quiet for a long time. "What's her name?" Bella asked.

"That's the thing, Bella. I saw Renesme's lips moving but nothing came out!" I said biting my nails now. Jacob didn't say anything at all. I got up and walked towards the door. "Aubrey, wait. Where are you going?" Jacob said. I looked at him. _I'm going to go take a pregnancy test It's just to make sure. _I sent the message to him he nodded. Edward was focused on us. He whispered to Bella what I told Jake. "I'm coming with you" He said. He grabbed his car keys and we went and got in his car. It was silent all the way to the drug store. I went inside got a pregnancy test and paid. When I got to the cashier I noticed it was Sue's friend's daughter Angela. My heart almost stopped. All the registers were close and hers was the only one open. If Sue found out she would kill me, well first she would kill Jacob. "Hey Aubrey!" Angela said. "Hey "I said nervously. I slided the pregnancy test to her. She looked at it and then looked up at me. She looked around. A girl with brown hair was looking through magazines. I remember she was Angela's friend, Jessica, or as Bella called her the town's Gossiper. I swallowed hard. "It's okay I won't say a word let's hope she doesn't come over here" Angel whispered. She dropped the tests into a brown paper bag. I paid and said thanks. I ran to the car before Jessica could stop me. Jacob looked nervous. We got back to the house and as soon as I got out I raced to the bathroom. When I went inside I peed on the stick and waited for it to dry. I waited for about 5 minutes. I looked at the stick and my heart stopped. I walked out shaking. I felt the need to hurl but I kept it in. Everyone was in the living room. My mom had tears in her eyes. I looked at Bella she was looking out the window with her fists clenching and unclenching. Edward looked at me with wild eyes. Alice was sitting still with Jasper and Rosalie beside her. Jacob was pacing back and forth. "What's going on?" I asked hiding the stick behind me. "Aubrey what did it say?" Jacob said between his teeth. I could tell he was serious. I sighed. "It came back positive. I'm…pregnant" I whispered. My mother dropped her glass of water. "Fuck!" Jacob muttered. "Aubrey," Alice said. "The Volturi is coming to…."

"What are they coming to do Alice?" I said worrying now.

She looked down "Aubrey they're coming to kill you."

**Holy crap! Crazy right? Well I need help since so many of you read this I need your guys help. I want to pick out the kid's name but I find any good ones so all I ask to help me find unique names like Renesme's for the baby PM me what you think the name should be! Thank you so much. I just want you to know that you guys rock thanks for helping me if you can.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I felt like I was going to faint. I remember Carlisle telling me about these people. They killed anything they believe will ruin the world. "Why?" I whispered. "They had the same idea as Sam. They think it would be best to kill you" Carlisle said. I couldn't think. Suddenly I needed to hurl. I ran back inside the bathroom. I hurled and all the sudden Bella was beside me patting my back. She brushed my hair out of my face. I hurled again and again. But as I did I cried. I cried because I was happy about having this beautiful girl but I'm going to lose her… I stopped and leaned against the wall. Bella gave me a towel. I wiped my mouth and cried some more. "Aubrey I will do anything to stop them. We all will. Edward and Carlisle want get the baby out of you and but I won't –"

"WHAT?" I said.

She looked down. "They think the baby will kill you. She's half vampire, Aubrey. Remember what I told you? Jacob doesn't want them to either. He just left after pushing Edward. Rosalie will stop them and so will Esme. You're mother is talking about how she survived the birth with them but, I have this feeling it might work" Bella said smiling. She helped me up and took me to my bed.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked.

I nodded. She went downstairs to grab something. My mom walked in and sat beside me. "So you're pregnant." She asked softly. I nodded slowly. I stared out the window to see Jacob in the forest pacing back and forth.

"Why…I mean how?" she asked.

"Well remember last night when me and Jacob were sleeping in here? " I said. "You don't have to explain. I mean look you're 16 and pregnant AND engaged!" my mom said. I looked down. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to…" I stopped as the hot tears spilled down my cheeks. My mom scooted closer to me and hugged me tight. "Mom, How did you have me and like not die?" I asked.

She smiled. "Well since you were so powerful, you're blood just the taste of it could heal anyone and anything. You're father gave me a spoonful and I felt much stronger and was healed" She said smiling.

I looked up at her. "Am I that powerful?" I asked.

"Yes that's another reason why the Volturi want to see you. They might try and talk you into becoming one of his guards." She said.

"They will come in few days time I don't know for sure. Alice is trying her best to see when they're coming." Bella walked in with a plate. On it was spaghetti and two pieces of garlic bread. I dug in as soon as Bella sat it in front of mom said she had to leave and left the room and went back to Sue's house. I devoured the whole plate. "Dang! You eat fast." Bella said smiling. "Jacob would be proud to have a girl like that." She said.

"Yeah I do." Jacob said. Bell whipped around to see him. I dropped my fork. "Mind if I –," Jake said but was cut off.

"Yeah I was just leaving" Bella said. She took my empty bowl and left.

Jacob came over and sat beside me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"Look I'm not upset with you. I'm actually happy about this. I know it's going to be hard but I will protect you and that baby with all my heart." He said. He pulled me closer beside him. He rested his hand on my stomach. I pressed my hand on top of his. I felt my heart flutter. "I won't let anything hurt you" Jake said. He held me in his arms tightly and kissed me on the forehead. We sat there for awhile. "Jacob I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap." I said. I got up and lay on the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and fell asleep, I dozed off.

I woke up in the field again. The little girl was standing beside me. I looked at her and lost all control of breathing. "Hi mommy" the girl said in a delicate voice. "Uh..Hi" I whispered. The girl gave me a small blue rose.

"How's daddy?" she asked.

"Fine"

She hugged me tight. She smelled like chocolate and oranges. She had the same eyes like Jacob. I held her in my arms. Tears started to spill down my cheek.

"Mommy, why are you crying? I don't want you to cry" she said holding me tighter.

"Sweetie I'm crying because I'm happy about having you. I get to show you to the world." I whispered holding her. She smiled. "I'm like you mommy. I have special powers see?" She spoke quietly. She swirled her fingers until water formed in thin air. She morphed it into the shape of a heart. She then balled up her fist and the heart turned to ice. She let it float in my hands. It was warm in my hands. "How did you do that?" I asked. "I learned from you" she said smiling. I kissed the top of her head. She got and ran into the field. I followed behind her. We walked into a garden with flowers and plants everywhere. "This is the garden where we made well our first garden." The girl said smiling.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." She whispered smiling. She sat down beside a pot of daisy's messing with the petals. I looked at her for awhile and asked why.

"'Cause you and daddy don't want to spoil it for you. They know about me talking to you."

It was silent for awhile so I decided to change the subject.

"Why do you have streaks in your hair?" I asked.

"I was born with it. Grandma said it showed I was gifted. She told me I was like you and that I could turn into a werewolf like daddy." She said. I felt my heart swell just the sound of her sweet voice made me smile. She was so sweet. We ran around the field and played until I noticed the girl looking towards the woods. "I have to go daddy wants me home. Bye mommy I love you." She whispered. I kissed her on the forehead and she disappeared.

I woke up in tears, feeling the happiest a girl could be. "Are you okay?" Jacob said getting up. "Yeah I'm fine. I talked to her in my dreams." I whispered. He snapped his head at me toward me. I told him about what we did and how she was. He smiled every once in awhile. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"She sounds amazing." He said.

"She is. She has your grin, your eyes, your everything." I said.

"Oh! does she?" he said chuckling.

"Yeah she even has that glare of yours when you're irrated." I said giggling.

He smiled even wider. "I can't wait to see her." He said. "I know." I said.

"Hey what's in your hand?" Jake said. I looked down my hand was balled in a fist holding something. Jacob opened out my palm to see the heart our daughter gave me. "Jacob, this is the heart she gave me" I whispered. He looked at it with wide eyes. In the center was carved.

_Jacob Black + Aubrey Black_

_Wedding day December 10__th_

_A love that grows stronger each day._

"I guess we know what the date is" he said. I nodded. I looked at the clock. It was 5:00am. I raced to the bathroom and hurled. Jacob walked over with a towel and a glass of water. Once I stopped I took the towel and wiped my mouth. I took a sip of water and brushed my teeth. I went back into bed. Jacob crawled back in bed with me and held me tightly. All the sudden I felt something hit against my stomach. I pressed against my stomach. Jacob shot up with his hand still on my stomach. "Did she just….?" I whispered. "Yeah" Jacob said. We both stared at each other for a very long time.

**Hope you guys liked it! In Chapter 17 I will give the top 10 names for the girl.;) **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning smiling. Jacob was next to me snoring away. I kissed him on his cheek and got out of bed. I walked over to the window to see Renesme playing with Edward and Bella. They were holding her hands and swinging her around. I started to picture myself with Jake with our child. I got dressed and went downstairs. As soon as I stepped into the kitchen I could smell homemade tortillas. I smiled when I saw Esme and my mother laughing while cooking. I hope one day me and Bella would do that when I had my girl. My heart swelled again. I slipped my hand in my pocket and squeezed the heart. I walked in to see already my mom put a plate down for me. On the plate were a breakfast burrito and biscuits and gravy. I smiled knowing she could make up the weirdest concoction of foods. On the side there was a big glass of orange juice. I sat down and dug in. My mom sat down beside me with Esme. As I ate I told them what had happen the night before. Alice busted through the door. "Hey Aubrey! I already have the wedding date. How about December 10th? It'll give us time to deal with the Volturi and everything else. What do you think?" Alice said smiling. My mom had the heart in her hand and almost dropped it but I catched it. Esme's mouth dropped. I had to explain to Alice what had happened last night. She looked at me astonished. I finished my food and told them I would go get some blood in my system. When I walked out the door their mouths were still wide open.

After I fed, Bella and I went outside and sat on the field. We were already planning of getting me a house. Carlisle and Esme wanted to build a house near theirs to play it safe. I was so happy.

"So what are you going to name her?" Bella asked.

My heart stopped. I forgot to think of a name for her. "We haven't decided yet. When I was out, I saw Renesme's lips moving and nothing came out. So I don't know but in my dreams she wouldn't tell me because Jacob and I knew about it. Well the future us. So they told her not to tell me. I asked about why she had highlights in her hair because when I saw her she had blue and red streaks in her hair. She said it was because of her abilities and that she was just born with it. Then she gave me this." I said as I handed her the heart. Bella looked at it and turned it over and over again. I smiled. "This is some crazy stuff, Aubrey. What did Jake think about this?" she asked.

"He was speechless." I said.

I heard something from a distance. A voice that made me want to punch a brick wall. I whipped around to Bella. "Sam" we both whispered and dashed in the woods. We were on top of the trees hiding when we saw Sam and Paul leaned on tree trunks watching the front door. Sam and Paul were in front of the house with their arms across their chests. They looked really mad. Edward walked out of the house. "Sam, Is there something I can help you with?" Edward asked kindly.

"Yes. I want to talk to Jacob." Sam said. Bella looked at me. My eyes went wide. I almost fell out of the tree. Thank god Bella grabbed me before I slip. We sat in silence until Jacob stormed outside. "What are you doing here Sam?" Jacob asked.

"I came to talk to you about Aubrey and her unborn child. It's all over La Push, everybody knows now." Sam said.

"How?" Jacob said growling. I looked to Bella. I mouthed "Sue told Emily". I clenched my fists.

"We heard from Emily." Paul muttered. I all the sudden felt a chill go down my spine.

"Do you understand what the baby could do to her? It can kill her Jacob. It's just like Bella being pregnant all over again!" Paul said.

Jacob stepped forward. Edward was in front of him. "Jacob don't do this. They've also come to apologize. They want to see Aubrey. I can read their minds. Jacob they just want peace." Edward said.

Bella and I were silent in the trees. I looked into Sam's mind. I could tell he wanted peace and he didn't want a fight. He actually wanted to help us fight against the Volturi. I sprung down from the tree and landed behind Sam and Paul. "Is there anything you need to say to me?" I said in a firm voice. They both whipped around. In Paul's mind I saw him ripping my head off. _Nice,_was all I could think of about this idiot. His hands were balled in fists.

"Easy Paul" Sam whispered.

"Yeah Paul don't want to get your ass kicked by a pregnant woman." I said smiling.

He glared at me. I just smiled wider. "Anything you need to say to me." I said politely. Paul looked down.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I never meant to." Paul muttered.

I looked into his mind. It was him beating me up. I looked into Sam's mind. I knew he was tricking Edward. I could see that after I forgave Paul he would grab something and start beating me with it. I looked at Edward and Jacob.

"Sorry?" Jacob growled.

Edward stopped him and eyed me suspiciously. I looked up to see Bella already jumping down. She was next to me now. She glowered at Sam. "How about this!" I said as I socked Paul in his crouch. Bella side kicked Sam and he fell over.

"Now get the hell off Cullen's property before I kick your ass again!" I said.

Sam grabbed a jagged rock. Before he could stab me Bella grabbed his arm and twisted it. Jared and Brady were blocking us. "Get them out of here now!" I muttered. "Bitch" Jared whispered. "Oh hell to the no! You know what? Let me tell you something about me m'kay? Call me a bitch and I'll fucking show you a bitch!" I said in Jared's face now but Bella tried and grabbed me away. Jared and Brady grabbed Sam and Paul and dragged them away. Jacob and Edward started laughing. Everyone was watching from the windows. I could see they were laughing too. I smiled at Bella.

"Did you see their faces?" Bella said high fiving me.

I smiled even wider now just the thought of what had just happened. "Let's get inside I'm starving!" I said.

"Aubrey you ate like 20 minutes ago and drank like 10 minutes ago." Jake said.

"Yeah so. I'm pregnant I have an excuse to eat a lot." Jake started to laugh and had hi arm around my waist.

After I ate 5 burritos and 4 glasses of soda, I sat in the living room and watched as everyone filed in. Carlisle sat in front of me. Jacob and my mom were right beside me."Aubrey when the Volturi come will fight as hard as we can for you. We love you as if you were a daughter or sister. We will stop at nothing to help you." Carlisle said.

"You guys shouldn't have to fight for me. I caused this and I'll fix this. I need to do this myself." I said as I got up to leave my family. I felt like I should be fighting and not them.

"Carlisle I don't want you and your family to be in danger and risk your lives for me." I said.

Jacob gripped my arm. "Aubrey please don't go. They want to help and besides you're pregnant." Jacob said. I looked down into his brown eyes.

"Yeah but did you not see what I did to Paul out there?" I said.

I looked up and into everyone's eyes. "Aubrey you can't fight them. If you fought while pregnant could damage her. We won't take a no as an answer. This has happened before. We want to help. We've already called all of Carlisle's friends they're willing to help!" Bella said.

I looked at everyone in the room. My heart started to swell inside just looking at my family. I felt like I had been with them for centuries but actually I was with them for a month or two. I suddenly felt a searing pain in my body causing me to stumble. Jacob was the first one to catch me.

"Aubrey are you alright?" Jacob asked.

I nodded. "Jake take her to lie down," Carlisle said. Jacob picked me up and took me to my room. Jacob laid me down into the bed. Bella was beside me. She looked at my side.

"The baby must have done this. It's developing" Bella said.

I looked around the room. Jacob was right beside me holding my hand. Bella was all around the room. I heard someone come in the house. I felt a much different presence. "Shoot! The Denali Coven is here. I thought they would come tomorrow. Be right back. Jacob you both stay in here." Bella said and walked out the door. We sat there in silence. My heart was racing and my side ached in pain.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get you anything?" Jake said.

I shook my head. He held me tight against him. A group of people walked into the room silently. I looked at Jake confused. There was 2 blonde woman and 2 dark haired people. A man and woman. They dark haired woman smiled at me. "Um…Who are you? I asked. The woman with dark brown hair was smiling at me again. "We're the Denali Coven. We've come to help you and your child."

* * *

**=] What do you think? I hope you guys liked it! Hey you know you still have time to PM me names that you think are good I got like 10 PM's already today. Also I can't belive how many views I've gotten since I started this story! You guys are amazing thanks. I have like over 1,800 views! =D You guys rock!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_6 months later…_

Ever since The Denali coven came more covens started to come and the more irritated Jacob was getting. I could tell every time I talked to a vampire he would step out of the room and not come back until ALL the vampires were gone. I knew he couldn't stand the _stench_ of the vampires. And sometimes they would be trying to look into Jake's mind. My stomach was getting bigger by the second and the Volturi would come any day now! I was in lots and lots of pain. The baby already was cracking my ribs. It was killing Jake. I saw her in my dreams a lot. She told me all of her favorite things. I asked her about Jake and me in her time. She would smile and say we were doing a lot better now that she was born. I would wake up back in the real world and realized as the clock would tick meant the closer I was to having her! But also being closer to my death…

I was sitting on the couch watching as Carmen was talking to Edward. Carmen was in the Denali Coven. She was the only nice person here at the house. Everyone else was awkward around me. Jacob came and sat beside me. I leaned in next to him. He had been busy helping Carlisle build the little house for me and him. I told them we should wait but Edward and Carlisle were so damn determined to finish it. Sam's pack hasn't returned since I kicked there ass. Carmen and her sister Kate came and sat in front of me. Kate was pretty nice to me.

"Hi Aubrey. Just curious but, what are you going to name the child?" Carmen asked me nicely.

I all the sudden had realized that I hadn't picked a name yet! "Uh.." I said.

"See! She has been so caught up in this chaos that she hasn't even picked a name for the dear child!" Kate said.

And that's how everyone crowded into the room and was already talking about names. Alice pulled out a notebook and scrawled "Baby Names for Baby Girl" She wrote her name but Rosalie snatched the notebook away from Alice and erased Alice's name. I was sitting on the couch with Jacob and Bella. Emmett was lying all over the armchair. Some of the vampires stood talking all at once. They were all disappointed that we were deciding on names when we should have been deciding on a way to attack the Volturi. Seth, Leah, Sue, and my mother were sitting on the floor beside me. Occasionally Sue would give glares to a few vampires.

"So anyone have ideas on names?" Alice asked.

"Abiona" Esme whispered. I looked at her confused. "The name means born on a journey" She said smiling.

Rosalie wrote down the name. We started a long list of names coming up with 25 then we shrunk it down to 10.

"So for our top 10 is Abiona, Andria, Sasha, Serafina, Carla, Lucia, Jasmine, Roxanne, Josefina, Toni." Rosalie said with a smile. I looked at Jacob with a smile. He had picked out Roxanne and Jasmine.

"I think we should wait awhile to pick the top 5." I said.

It was 3:00 am. Renesme was a sleep she picked the name Serafina. I kept smiling just looking at the names. They were all so beautiful and unique. Bella had chose Carla. Edward chose Sasha. Alice and Carmen agreed on Lucia. Seth came up with Josefina. Jake had picked Jasmine and Roxanne. I had picked Andria. It sounded so perfect. Some of the vampires were already leaving to feed. Bella and Edward left to their cottage and me and Jake went to my room. I sat in bed and looked at the list and sighed. Jacob sat beside me and smiled. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. "They're all really good names" He whispered. I chuckled and nodded. Jacob and me were already arguing about names.

"I still say we should name her Roxanne and/or at least Jasmine!" Jake said with a laugh. I punched him and said " I want to name her Andria" I said through giggles.

Jacob stopped laughing. "Uh..Aubrey did you hear that?" Jake said sitting up.

"I didn't hear anything" I said tensing up.

He looked at my stomach and put his ear to my stomach. "I…can…hear her" He whispered. I looked down at my stomach and to him.

"Well? What is she saying?" I asked in urgency.

My heart was beating faster by the second. "She's giggling and saying she loves you. She wants to come out fast." He said chuckling.

He stopped laughing and I did too. I heard a small baby voice say "And daddy I know you'll be a awesome dad" I looked up at Jake.

He was smiling with tears in his eyes. He bent down and kissed my stomach and kissed me on the lips. After we put away the notebook we went straight to bed. It was already 4:30 am. We were exhausted. During the 6 months Jake had been training hard and been making sure Sam never came back to the Cullen's house. Also Jake was busy helping Edward and Carlisle with our little house. Jacob had his arm around my waist and we both fell asleep.

I woke up in the field again but this time Jacob was right beside me.I almost fell over.

"Where are we?" Jake whispered.

I smiled and said "This is where I meet _her._"

Suddenly she appeared right in front of me and hugged me. I held her tight in my arms. Jacob was speechless. She turned to him and jumped on him. He staggered back a little as she held him in a tight hug.

"I love you daddy." She whispered. I smiled. Jacob hugged her back.

Tears spilled down his cheeks. He whispered in a happy voice "I love you, sweetie." After a while of hugging him she took us to the garden. We showed him what we called now "The Enchanted Garden". I couldn't help smiling and watching as Jake played with her. He would lift her in the air and chase her around the field. I couldn't help but smile as they played. I felt a sharp pain ease on my side I winced and held my side. My daughter whipped around towards me and ran to me. Jake followed behind. She noticed I was in pain. She touched my stomach and said "It's okay baby girl. You need to wait. You aren't ready yet. You're hurting momma. Shh sleep now." She looked up at me and said "Sing to her". I looked at Jake and he stared at her with astonishment. I started to sing to her.

_To my daughter I love you so._

_You are so special, I just hope you know._

_Love through you for all to see_

_I'm in awe that you're a part of me_

I sang for what seemed like 10 minutes. I stopped and Jake and her were staring at me in awe.

"What?" I whispered.

"You're an amazing singer, Aubrey" Jacob said.

I blushed. I started to twirl a piece of hair around. "If you sing to her every day she won't try and hurt you" She said with a smile.

"Bye" she said hugging us both.

She embraced Jake. Jacob held her tight then let go. We heard a thick deep husky voice in the distant. Jacob and I looked up to see…well Jake and me. I was tall and thin with gold eyes. I was wearing a long flowing white skirt and a blue tank top. I was wearing white sandals and my hair was down. I t flowed down my back and straightened. I gasped at the future Jacob. He was a button downed t shirt and jeans. He had a small mustache on his upper lip. He had on black converses. He smiled at the little girl then back at us. "Bye." the girl shouted from afar.

"C'mon Beauty" The future me said.

"Beauty?" I and Jake whispered.

"That's my nickname!" the girl shouted from a far.

I woke in an instant. I was gasping for air. Jake woke up the same. We were silent for a moment. "Beauty" we whispered at the same time. We bore into each others eyes the whole entire night. Speechless of what had just happened…

* * *

**PM me o put a review on what YOU think her name should be! Who ever wins the most votes is going to be Beauty's name so you can start voting...NOW! Let's see who wins ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next two months were gruesome. Everyone was focused on training and figuring out ways to help with my birth. The house for me and Jake was almost done. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were always going over there to decorate while Bella stayed with me. Jake and I told everybody what had happened that night. Everyone was astounded by what they were hearing. Carlisle and Edward have been studying every day on what I was and the benefits to what I was. It was for reasons why I should be allowed to live.

While Carlisle and the others would train I would go into the library for info on what I was. Just reading the websites were driving me crazy! Looking at the facts about me was insane. I scrolled down the articles and couldn't believe my eyes.

_**Vampire-Werewolf hybrids**__ are a deadly cross between a Werewolf and Vampires. They are among the most powerful creatures and hybrids in existence, having both Werewolf and Vampire powers. Since vampires and werewolves are their own greatest foes, it is near impossible to obtain this abomination of hybrid, but it's not entirely impossible. However everything changed after the first vampire-werewolf hybrid, Tamal was born in the 1860's. Eve Lydias, another hybrid is able to transform werewolves into Hybrids while Tamal can turn humans into either vampires or werewolves. So far the only known hybrids of this species Angelo Circo, Tamal, Eve Lydias and Eve's hybrid pack of 29 (excluding her)._

Bella was right beside me reading along. I ignored her when she asked what I was doing.

_A vampire-werewolf hybrid shares most of the traits of a werewolf (in their human forms). They appear as a normal human, though their skin is pale. Since werewolves eyes remain a yellow colour, hybrids eyes seem like a vegetarian vampire. There temperature is the same temperature as a human-vampire hybrid, a few degrees below that of a shapeshifter. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling, such as hunger, their faces transform into a paler complexion, while small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs. In the sunlight a hybrid shines rather than glitter or laminate, their skin is flawless, and is nearly impossible to ever perice or crack, so when it comes to fighting a hybrid of this kind, they are the most powerful challenges yet._

The sun was shining from the window. I stuck out my hand to see my arm shining in the sunlight. Bella gasped at just the shine of my arm. I never even noticed it at all! I looked back into the computer and read more info.

_In human form, hybrids possess the abilities of vampires though they are extremely heightened, surpassing the strength of nine newborn vampires with advanced strength. When in werewolf or hybrid form their power will then increased to an even greater degree. These hybrids lack the overall ability of turning anyone into either creature or into another hybrid, However, there is one Hybrid that is able to produce both vampire and werewolf venoms, able to turn a human into each race, and Tamal is the only one who can do this. Then there is the first Female Hybrid of this kind, Eve, she and her hybrid pack members (who had been sired by her) can only turn werewolves into a fully fledged hybrid, not either species. When the situation of injury or dismemberment occurs they don't need to use venom to heal close the wound, their body heals on its own. They are able to sleep and have a beating heart with blood running through their bodies, though the blood would be tasteless to vampires. Unlike their human-vampire hybrids counterparts, they're full immortal, because they are half vampire and half werewolf and age with the mentally and physically attributes faster than human-vampire hybrids and reach their late teens, three years after their birth. It is unknown how many chromosome pairs this hybrid type has. Their own skin is rock hard and impenetrable to vampires and shape-shifters._

Three years after my birth I had realized that I was 13. My mom told me it was a medical condition. It kind of explained how I was home schooled for a couple of years. Bella would glance at me a few times as we read.

_The process of creating a Hybrid without creating them through birth, has been shown so far is feeding a Feeding a werewolf Hybrid blood._

_Werewolf Hybrid blood and killing them so, they will transition. It is very strange since a werewolf will not turn vampire when bitten, so it was discovered by Eve Lydias that a werewolf must drink Hybrid blood then die. And as it turns out, the transition will be successful only if the wolf completes his/her transition by drinking human blood. If he/she doesn't drink any other blood, he or she will become unstable, bleed from the eyes, become rabid, and eventually die from blood loss. Apparently, Eve has tried this method on a number of Werewolves, but then they all felt pain afterwards and bled through the eyes since they did not feel. They all have a transitioning hybrid that has not fed ended up dead, either from Eve killing them (as they turned rabid), or they died on their own. The reason for this is unknown, but it revealed that the hybrids need human blood to drink so they will turn completely. Esther and Andy (Eve's mother and sister) ended up being the first successful created Hybrids of the species, after drinking fresh human blood. Humans and Vampires can become Vampire-Werewolf hybrids; however a human can be turned into a Werewolf and then a Hybrid. __**It also seems that Eve Lydias is the only hybrid able to procreate more of this race, and others like Tamal or Angelo Ciro lack the ability.**_

Bella and I stared at each other in awe. Her mouth dropped to the floor. "Aubrey…Your-your-your eyes!" Bella almost screamed.

I put my hand to my cheek to see…blood! She got up and ran. She came back in seconds with Carlisle and Jake. Blood was pouring down my eyes. Jacob grabbed Carlisle's arm and said "Get her human blood…NOW!" Jake shouted. Carlisle left in a hurry to go get human blood. Jake was reading the article as Bella and me dabbed my eyes to get the blood off. I started to shake and felt heat rising in my body. Carlisle came back with Edward. They had a jug of blood. I snatched it and drank the whole jug. As I drank I realized the human blood tasted so sweet in my mouth. I craved for more. Edward gave me 2 more jugs. The blood stopped pouring out of my eyes. And the heat started to disappear from my body.

"Carlisle read this!" Jake said.

Edward and Carlisle read the article and would glance at me sometimes. I was hyperventilating. My heart was beating harder and harder by the second. I felt paralyzed and was holding in my breath. I could hear my baby's voice shout "Mommy! Are you okay?" Edward and Jake snapped their heads towards me. Edward almost tripped over.

"What?" Bella said.

"Her baby just…..spoke!" Edward choked out. "Beauty everything is okay sweetie." I whispered. Bella's mouth dropped again. I smiled nervously. I walked out of the room and went outside. I walked out towards the field and sat down. I pictured how me and Jake would run across the field with Beauty. I sighed. Suddenly in the distance I saw a crowd of dark shadows. I gasped when I saw the person in the center. All the sudden all of the Cullens and their friends were right beside me. Jacob held my hand firmly. I looked down the right to see Seth, Leah, Sue, Emily, Embry, Quil, and my mom. I almost cried just seeing all of them here to protect me. I stared out into the field watching as they got closer. Waiting for either my moment to die. Or waiting for my family and I to die…

O.O Whoa. I can't wait till you guys read Chapter 19 ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry about the Chapters. Fanfiction was being stupid and didn't delete the chapters and I had to upload them 5 times and it still messed up sorry!D: But here's the REAL CHAPTER 19! Again sorry for the confusion! **

Chapter 19

The Volturi were lurking towards us. Bella was already blocking our minds and I was helping her. They were standing face to face with us. A man with jet black hair was a few feet away from me. He was smiling at me. He had glistening read eyes. He looked down at my stomach and frowned. "Well Carlisle I didn't know she was pregnant" He said with a smile. Carlisle smiled and walked over to him. "This is Emilio's daughter, Aubrey Hunter." He said shaking the man's hand. "Aubrey, this is Aro, Caius and Marcus." I nodded "It's nice to meet you all, my father has told me about you a lot." I lied.

Caius smiled and said "I promise it will be the last time you see us and this family of yours."

Jacob and Seth growled but me and Leah got a hold of them. Aro smiled at me. Caius was white skinned like Aro who was in the center. He had snow white hair and glowering red eyes. Marcus seemed to look like he was in pain. He looked somewhat like Aro. "Do you know why we are here child?" Marcus asked.

"Yes" I nodded. I looked down at the ground. "Aro, there is no need to kill her. She is like no other Werepire. She is one of the safest ones. Aro, she can do almost ANYTHING! Ask all of these people they've watched her. They know she's safe." Carlisle said. Aro smiled at Carlisle. "Now Carlisle let us see. Aubrey, why don't you show us your abilities?" He said with a ANOTHER smile.

I smiled and back and said "Sure, Would you mind if I borrow one of your guards." He brought to me Chelsea. I grinned even wider because she wasn't gonna be his guard after I was done with her. I told her to hold out her palm. She did so I gripped it. Out of nowhere a bright gold light spurted out of her hands and she bent down on her knees. The gold light swirled around my arm and into the center of my body.

She screamed "Aro please help me she's…" she stopped and fell over coughing.

"Now trying using your powers" I said. She stared into Jacob and my eyes.

I could tell she was trying to break our bond but nothing happened. "Amazing child! You can transport people's powers into you!" Aro said stepping closer to me. "Give it back NOW!" Chelsea shouted. "I can't once it's in mean me It can't come out. Sorry" I said. She glared at me and came at me. I put my hand towards her and blasted fire in her face she fell back and we watched as she burned to the ground. Her mate raced towards me but I blasted him with a gigantic flame that burned him. "Well there goes two of our guards but this child! She can do many things." Aro said happily. One short girl with blonde hair and red eyes was glaring at me. I glowered at her. I searched into one of their minds. The blonde girl was thinking _Why do we have to do this all over again. I mean I thought we killed all the Werepires! God! I can't wait to rip out this girl's hair! _

"What did you just say?" I asked looking at the girl straight in the eyes.

She glowered at me some more and said "I don't know what you're talking about?"

I glared at her and said "I heard what you said in your mind. 'Why do we have to do this all over again? I mean I thought we killed all the Werepires! God! I can't wait to rip out this girl's hair!' is what you said."

She gaped at me. I hadn't realized it but I had imitated her voice so perfectly. "So you have many many talents amazing!" Aro whispered. "Would you mind if I try something on you?" Aro asked. He motioned the blonde girl over. "I want to see if you're immune to Jane's power like Bella".

"This will only hurt a little" she said with a smile.

At first she would glare at me and then she smiled at me but it didn't work. She turned her head to Jake and smiled. He started to yelp in pain. He was on his knees in aching pain. "Stop!" I screamed. Jane didn't take her eyes off of Jake. I raised my arm and she flew in the air and fell with a thud. Jake stopped and got up. He was heading towards Jane but I stopped him. She rose also. "You'll pay for that cunt!" she spat and spitted on my shoe but missed by an inch. I wanted to kick her but all the sudden I felt peacefully. I whipped around and glared at Jasper. He looked at me with caution. I whipped back around and said "Look sir. I'm not like any Werepire you've seen. You can ask anyone here." I said. Aro didn't say anything for awhile.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey but there is no other way. I have to do what's best for everyone." Aro said. I looked down and said "fine". Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Aubrey don't do this! Please. Beauty needs you to live. I need YOU." He said. I looked into his eyes. They were filled with love and despair. They were also filled with pure hope. "I have to do this, Jake. I'm sure they'll let her live since she would be a quarter vampire. Please Jacob don't try and fight back. It's over." I whispered. He had tears fill his eyes and looked down. He hugged me tight and I kissed him tenderly. He started to devour our kiss. I pulled away and hugged him one more time. I went up to Bella, Renesme, Edward. Bella looked like she was about to be in tears. She embraced me. I hugged her tighter.

"Don't ever stop being the way you are Bella. Do you hear me?" I said.

She nodded and said"I'll tell Beauty all about you." I pulled away and hugged Edward.

After I hugged him I bent down to Renesme. "Don-Don-Don't do this Aubrey please!" Renesme choked out and held me tight. All the sudden I felt a group surrounding me and realized that everyone was hugging me. All of Carlisle's and my father's friends, my family all embraced into a family hug. We were all crying.

I let go of Nessie and told her "Watch over the family for me sweetie please. I want you to tell Beauty about everything. All the times we've shared and all of the dreams you had. And you tell her I love her and you and that I want you both to _STAY STRONG_."

She cried and nodded. She hugged me one more time and let go. I walked up to Aro. "Here's the deal. Once I die you let my child live and give her to this family. I will haunt you and all of these people if you dare try to kill her." I said. Aro nodded. I looked back at my family. Jake was already turning around to leave, they all waved and cried. I turned back around. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I As I waited for Aro to kill me I could already see heaven and Beauty. Aro clasped his fingers onto my throat. I whispered "Good bye Beauty." All the sudden Aro took his fingers away and I heard roaring. "Aro, I thought we killed them all" I heard Marcus say. "Apparently we missed a couple of millions" Aro whispered in a fearful voice. I opened my eyes and followed everyone's gaze and saw a gigantic group of wolves coming our way but the thing was that they were the same size I was in wolf form. Werepyre size….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I could see in the distant a gigantic pack of wolves ran towards us. "Aro! I thought we killed them for good! They all were suppose to die!" Caius screamed. "What are they talking about?" Bella asked. Carlisle looked in the distance. "I'll explain later everyone RUN!" Carlisle screamed. The Volturi stood their ground. We all dashed into the woods since I was pregnant I couldn't climb the trees so I hid in a bush with Jacob. Everyone hid at the top of the trees. I watched as the werewolves lurked forward. There was one in the front larger than the rest. Its coat was a dark blue color. It transformed into a woman in a white shirt and cropped leather black jacket. She had on black skinny jeans and converse high heels. She was the same tan as me with blackish blue hair. "Aro it's been a long time since you killed my family." The woman said in a deep booming voice. "It's been awhile Eve. It's been centuries." He whispered. I felt like my stomach drop. "Eve Lydias" I heard all of us whisper. Eve snapped her head over towards me and Jacob. I gasped. She had red crimson eyes. "Come young girl." She boomed. I got up out of the bushes and came towards her with Jacob by my side. "It's okay I won't hurt you." She said sweetly. She smiled at me. I was in front of her now. "Is there a reason why these people have come to you girl?" She asked. I nodded and quietly said 'They've come to kill me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am a Werepyre. And I am with a child who will become like me" I whispered.

She nodded and turned to Aro. "I will not let you kill her, Aro. You have done enough to these people. She is no harm to this world. She has done nothing to harm any humans." She said in a strong voice. Aro smiled and shook his head. "No you're wrong about that. She's with a child a vampire with a Son of the Moon." Aro said. "Who should also be dead." Eve looked at Jacob and me. She looked into my eyes and down to my stomach. She smiled and said "Congratulation on your child. She will make a strong werepyre. These fools don't understand that we come in peace they just want to kill us because we can overpower them." Eve said eyeing them. It looked like Aro was gonna explode. Caius and Marcus's faces were becoming 5 shades of purple. "Don't you dare speak of us that way! Guards kill them at once!" Aro said. "My pack attack! Children go!" Eve shouted. Eve transformed and we ran. I had helped the wolves by using every ability I had. I spurted fire from my finger tips that blasted Alec and Jane. I watched them burn. I lifted a boulder in thin air and slammed in on Felix which caused him to explode. Edward was on full attack on Demetri. I watched as Bella had punched Bianca's head off. Aro was fighting off Eve. Caius was against another werepyre. Many werepyres were winning the battle. I couldn't help but watch as all of them slaughter the Volturi. It was now just down to three of the Volturi. Aro. Caius. And Marcus. I watched in silence as they fought off the werepyres. Jacob fought Caius alone. I saw Caius sock Jacob in the gut. I gasped then growled. I glared at him and rose. Caius raised his arm. "NO ONE HURTS MY HUSBAND!" I screamed and out shot a streak of lightning at him. It blasted him into pieces. Aro stopped fighting as I blasted Marcus also. Jacob was already up trying to calm me down. He was angry now but it was too late for him because Eve snuck up behind him and sliced his head off. It was quiet for almost 10 minutes as I watched Carlisle and Carmen's mate burn the bodies of the Volturi. "I never expected for this to happen…" Carlisle said. "Carlisle they deserved this." Edward said.

"I know Edward, I know." He said and walked away with Esme behind.

I looked down. "Thank for your help miss," Edward said shaking Eve's hand. All of her pack transformed into humans. I got to meet all them. They were all such nice people. "Eve, what did Aro and Caius mean when they said they thought they killed of you?" I asked quietly. She looked at me with despair in her eyes. It looked as though she was about to cry. She sighed and said "Why don't we go back to your home and talk about this there. Okay?" I nodded. We all walked back to the house. My mom was talking to Eve. They had seemed to be discussing how to give birth to Beauty. I put my hand on my stomach. _Please come out soon. I want to see your beautiful face. _I thought with a smile. Jacob was next to me holding my hand tight.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

I nodded and kissed him on the lips. It was a quick peck. We walked in and sat on the couch. I cuddled next to Jacob and he held my hand. Eve sat in front of us. Her pack stayed outside to feed. All of the family gathered around to hear what she had to say.

"Centuries ago my pack and I had come to Italy. The Volturi had seen us in action once. Jane had caught my friend, Baila feeding on a human. But the thing is that this human was a murder. We only hunt murders to feed on. Jane ran to tell the Volturi. After that they started having people researching on our kind. I had tried and leave the country with my whole pack but it was too late. When we got to the border the Volturi were there. They slaughtered 45 members of my pack. They thought they killed us but we were just injured, us 15 members. He even killed my parents and pretty much all of my family. I lost everything I had. We have been searching for members. When we heard about where the Volturi were we went in full attack." Eve said with a sigh. "Why did you help me? How did you what I was?" I asked.

She smiled and said "Well Emilio was my long lost brother."

I heard my mom drop something. She walked in and said "How is that possible?"

Eve smiled and said "My mother was a werewolf like yours Aubrey. My father had made love with her. She had realized she had me when she told him he left us. Emilio found out 20 years later. Emilio's mother was killed and he lived with our father and his other children. We met a year after you were born. He showed me all these pictures of you and told me all about you. I never met you because my pack and I were busy tracking down the Volturi. Emilio had told me you were like me. I kind of was surprised to hear about this. After 15 years he came to me and told me how much he needed my help. He told me about our sister Argentina wanting you dead."

I cut her off asking how she knew Argentina.

"Well she paid me a visit. She tried and talked me into fighting against my brother with her. I told her no. She got mad and stormed off. I never saw her again. I watched over you since he had pasted. When I found out what Aro would do I couldn't stand it anymore and fought for what we all deserved. Some goddamn peace." She said smiling.

Everyone chuckled as she had said the thing about some fucking peace for once. I was laughing with them when all the sudden I felt like something had stabbed me. I felt something snap and fell over. Jacob catched me before I fell. I cried in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella asked.

"She's giving birth" Eve whispered. They rushed me to my room and got everything ready. I was screaming in sheer pain. I screamed and screamed. "What do we do?" Jacob asked. Everyone was staring back at the other person. Waiting to see what would happen next as I screamed in pain….

**Next Chapter will be on Jacob's POV. Hope you guys liked this one! ;D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you guys like this chapter ;) There's still more to come.  
**

Chapter 21

**JACOB'S POV**

I looked down at Aubrey. She was screaming in pain. I tried to calm her down but it wouldn't work. She was going crazy."SOMEBODY GET FUCKING CARLISLE! DON'T BE SITTING THERE LIKE A COUPLE OF DUMB FUCKS!" She shouted. Carlisle rushed in and got to work right after she said that. Aubrey's mom, Eve and I stayed and helped. "Give me a scalpel." I handed him the scalpel. He pulled up her shirt and sliced her stomach down the middle. She screamed even more. Me and her mom looked away.

"Aubrey Shh everything will be fine." Her mom said brushing Aubrey's hair out of her looked like she was in agony just watching her child cry in pain. I know I felt that way.

Aubrey's face was dripping with sweat. She was screaming louder by the second. Eve and her mom tried to calm her down as me and Carlisle worked. I hooked IV's into her arms as he worked.

I all the sudden saw flashes of the night Bella gave birth. When she almost died… I wouldn't let that she stared at me with fear in her eyes. She was pleading for me to stop all of this. "Jake please I can't do this!Please make it stop." Aubrey said as tears filled her eyes. I grabbed her hand bent down and kissed her. Her lips still tasted like honey.

I pulled away and said "Don't give up Aubrey. Just think about everything after this. Please think of Beauty. Do not give up Aubrey. You're much stronger than this!" I said. Aubrey nodded and yelped in pain again. She gripped on my hand harder as Carlisle examined the baby. My heart was beating faster as Aubrey was growing weak.I could hear heart slowing down.

"Please Carlisle hurry!" Aubrey shouted.

I heard an ear spitting crack and Aubrey cried out again. I looked over to Carlisle. "Carlisle what the hell is wrong wrong? Why isn't the baby out already?!" I hollered over Aubrey's screams.

"It seems that the umbilical cord is choking Beauty!It's kicking and struggling. Jake, it some how broke Aubrey's ribs. I need the scissors." Carlisle said examining Aubrey's inside. I gave him the scissors. I looked down to see the baby's face was turning blue. I started to freak out. I watched as Carlisle snipped around the cord. I knew he was trying not to nip the baby. He finally was able to cut through. I sighed in relief. He was pulled out came out with the same dark black hair like her mothers. She had the same blue and red streak I her hair. Her face became a normal pink color. She was screaming crying.

"A baby girl." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Eve said with a bright smile.

Carlisle handed Beauty to me. Her face was so beautiful. She had the same dark brown eyes as me. Same face structure and everything. I brushed my fingers across her face and she smiled.

"I want to see her" I heard Aubrey whisper weakly.

I laid Beauty on her. She smiled at Beauty. "You're so beautiful, Roxanne" She whispered. I gasped and then chuckled.

"So her name is Roxanne." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Roxanne Iris Black" she whispered with a smile.

I heard a crunch and Aubrey winced. I pulled Roxanne away from Aubrey when I heard bit Aubrey on the left breast. I realized Aubrey wasn't healing.

"Why isn't she healing Carlisle?" I said in a panicky voice.

"Aubrey is healing but very slowly. She needs to rest for awhile. I'll take Roxanne and have her get cleaned." Carlisle said taking Roxanne away from me. I sat beside Aubrey. She smiled and said "Thank you".

I laughed and said "For what?"

"For being my first and one true love. For always being my best friend." She said smiling even wider.

I smiled. I kissed her on the forehead then on the lips. "Go to sleep now."

She laid back and shut her eyes. I walked out and into the living room. Seth walked over to me and said "Congratulations bro! You're finally a dad!" Seth said smiling. "Yeah I sure am. Now where's Roxanne?" I asked.

"Right here" Bella said behind me.

She had the baby wrapped in an orange blanket. The blanket had a blue lightning streak on it. It had Roxanne written in bold cursive letters. "Alice and Kate did it. Alice knew a day early what her name would be." she said with a smile. She came up to me and handed her to me. I sat on the couch with her cradled in my arms. She wrapped her small hand around my finger and giggled. "Hey Roxanne it's me daddy. Welcome home." I whispered and kissed her for head. She smiled. Her teeth glistening in the moonlight. She touched my face and giggled. Tears welled up in eyes seeing her.

The next day, my dad came and saw her. Aubrey was still asleep. She slept for about 48 hours. "Jake she looks amazingly like you! Look at her face." Billy said chuckling. I laughed and said "Yeah she does but she's got her mom's looks." Seth and Leah had gone home to Sue. The shocking thing was that Leah was actually smiling and laughing. Sue was so happy when she saw Roxanne. "You know the guys wanted to see you Jake, Brady, Collin Jared! They all want to see how you're doing." He said cautiously. I looked at him and frowned.

"Dad, you know I don't want those idiots to come around here. They tried to hurt Aubrey!" I almost shouted.

My dad had tried to get me to talk to them but I couldn't trust those guys any more after what they had done to my wife and daughter. Aubrey's mom took Roxanne to bed as me and Billy talked.

"Jake, they're still your brothers. You can't act like they just disappeared off the face of the Earth. They wanted to help you but Sam thought it wasn't safe and didn't want anyone to get hurt. Jacob one day you'll have to talk to them you know that right?" He said in a serious tone.

I nodded but ignored him. "Yeah we'll see." I said. Billy looked down and said "I understand son." After telling me this he left with Quil. I went upstairs to see Aubrey wide awake laughing with Bella. I smiled just seeing her face brighter. She was healed a lot surprisingly. She was playing with Renesme. "Jake!" Nessie said. I laughed. I picked her up and swung her around. I placed her on the bed and tickled her. She giggled and said "Okay stop!" I stopped and chuckled.

"Hey where's Roxanne at? I've been dieing to see her face again." Aubrey asked.

"She's sleeping but I'll go get her." I said. I left and went into the other room.

Roxanne was next door sleeping in her new mahogany crib I had made her. She was wide awake smiling up at was like she was waiting on me. "Want go see mommy?" I asked. Roxanne smiled and drooled. I chuckled and picked her up. She was smiling like crazy. I went back in Aubrey's room. When she saw Roxanne she dropped her mouth.

"Meet Roxanne" I said handing her to Aubrey.

Aubrey held her tightly against her chest. "Hey beautiful" she whispered. She smiled when Roxanne squealed. She nudged Roxanne with her nose. Roxanne would giggle now and then. Bella and Renesme left the room. It was just me, Aubrey, and my beautiful daughter. I lay next to Aubrey.

"I told you she looked like you" Aubrey said with a smile. I laughed and kissed her on the forehead. Roxanne grabbed a hold of Aubrey's pinky and sucked on it. "I love you" Aubrey whispered. She bent down and kissed Roxanne softly on the lips. I lifted Aubrey's chin and kissed her softly. She pulled away and smiled at me. She kissed my chin and went back to playing with the baby. Just seeing them happy made me even happier. I smoothed down Roxanne's hair and kiss her cheeks. Aubrey would tickle her and she would laugh. It was kind of funny a day ago she was a newborn but now she looked like she was 6 months. Carlisle had explained to me Werepire babies grow even faster over Alice busted in the room. I jumped and fell over the bed. Aubrey and the baby giggled. "Aw Jakey scared of the big bad vampire. Aubrey! I need you tell me what kind of flowers you want for the wedding and figure out where we're gonna have it." Alice said with a smile. "Alice not right now I just had the baby and-"

"Look we need to get started now or we won't have enough time!" Alice said in a serious tone. "Now what flowers do you want in your banquet?"

"Uh I guess papaya-orange and deep pink fuchsia gerbera daisies" Aubrey said with a smile as I got up.

"Good choice it can go with the ring!" Alice squealed and left. I sighed in relief. Aubrey giggled. I got up and lay next to her again. "Are you okay?" She said through giggles. I saw the baby was giggling too. We started laughing as she smiled. I had always wanted a family of my own and a wife just like my mom. She always had said that she could see me with a beautiful family. I didn't think that would happen but it did. I looked at the ring on Aubrey's finger. The jewel was shinning more than ever. I thought of when I talked to my dad about asking Aubrey's hand in marriage. "Now son. This was your mother's ring I want you give it to Aubrey. When you place it on her finger it will glow brighter than ever. If it does than you know she is you're one true love" he said.

"And how do you know that?" I'd ask.

"Because this ring has a special kind of power. It shows that persons love for you. If it doesn't become bright then it shows that that person is your one true love. And if it doesn't then that person shows no love to you."

I was brought back to reality. "You do love me" I whispered. Aubrey looked up at me with a confused expression. "Jacob what are you talking about I love you no matter what happens. You know that! Why would you say that?" she asked me. I told her what Billy had told me. She stared into my eyes with Roxanne staring to. "Jacob I love you with every fiber of my being. I want to be with you all my life with Beauty." She said kissing me ever so softly. We pulled away and looked down at Roxanne. She was playing with Aubrey's finger again. She then reached for me and when I grabbed her she nuzzled herself into my chest. Aubrey had her arm in mine as we watched Roxanne drift off into to deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Big Time Rush. No copyright intended. **

Chapter 22

**AUBREY'S POV**

I stared into her twinkling brown eyes. She had the most beautiful smile in the whole world. Her black hair was short and curly at the ends. Her bangs had a red streak on one piece of hair. In her hair were the blue highlights. She would nuzzle deep into my chest. Carlisle had told me I had to feed her human blood so she can be well fed. I had talked to Eve about the issue I had had with my eyes. She explained how she would drink human blood ten times a month just for it to stop. Eve had explained how that was the only way for her to stop crying blood tears. She doesn't know another way. Carlisle is already research and trying to figure out what else we can do. So now every month I had to drink human blood ten times! I didn't know how I would be able to control myself around the human blood and how I would have these mixed diets. She said that sometimes my irises would change from gold to orange to red. I sat in bed feeding her the human blood in the bottle. She would touch my face a lot. She didn't have the same ability like Nessie but she could change moods like Jasper's talent. When I was stressed out about the human blood thing she would touch my face and all the sudden I would feel peace and calmness. Jacob would check on us every twenty minutes. Nessie would hold her a few times. Renesme would whisper in her ear "We're going to be the best of friends." I would smile. Alice was always on my but now on the wedding. She was already working on the invites. We decided in would be at the beach and it was already killing me. She had Bella and Rosalie working on invites. They were so beautiful. I grabbed one on my little desk while feeding Roxanne. It said:

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of:_

_Jacob Ephraim Black and Aubrey Bell Hunter_

_On Friday afternoon December of 10__th,_

_At four 'o' clock on Thirty-six First Beach._

_Followed by reception._

_Hope you come!_

I smiled at the card. I looked down at Roxanne she already had finished the bottle. I kissed her softly on the forehead and rocked her to sleep. I sang in her ear:

_To my daughter I love you so._

_You are so special, I just hope you know._

_Love through you for all to see_

_I'm in awe that you're a part of me_

Roxanne was already sound asleep. I got up and walked over to her crib and sat her down. I went into the bathroom and got ready for the day. After having Roxanne my body had slim back down so technically I was skinny again. After I got out of the shower I put on a black v-neck long sleeve shirt with my gray sweat pants. I braided my hair in a fish tail braid. It's been freezing in the woods. I guess that explained since it was November, it was gonna get cold. I grabbed my iPod and checked on the baby, she was still sound asleep. I opened the bedroom door quietly looking behind it in case Alice decides to tackle me with the wedding plans. I race downstairs. I f I make it out in time she won't notice me. I had this all planned out with Bella since she loved watching Roxanne. When I got downstairs there she was Satan herself, Alice Cullen.

"Aubrey! On thank goodness I needed to talk to you about the food," Alice said. I heard giggling behind her and saw Seth and Emmett burst out laughing. "I swear to god. I make not be pregnant but I am still hormonal. I can still kick your ass!"

They stopped laughing immediately. Seth backed away and ran out the front door with Emmett right behind. I smiled of course my evil smile. "Aubrey! C'mon tell me where you want for food!" She said more serious now. "Look Alice we really won't need food since your family doesn't eat and-"

"Aubrey all of Jake's family is coming and your mother's family. I think maybe some of your dad's I don't really know." Alice said.

I froze. I never had met my father's family. He told me when I was 11 that he was adopted. "Fine. Well my mother said she wanted to cook for the families. She knows what everyone likes. Esme agreed to help her." I said nervously.

"I can help too," I heard Rosalie say. She was next to me now. "Okay then problem solved yay! Now I have to go so..." I said as I was walking away.

"No we still have more to do" Alice said pulling my arm towards her.

"Alice let her go do her thing. She needs to spend time with Jacob and besides he has to show her her surprise! I mean come one what else do you need her for?" Rosalie asked.

"I need her to decide on name cards, colored napkins, different colored plates to choose from, and the cake-"

"Alice we have time. You know what you decide one that stuff! Okay? I mean pick things that involve the beach sine I'm getting married there!" I said.

Alice didn't say anything for awhile and said "Fine go before I change my mind."

I smiled and hugged Alice and ran out the door. I ran out to the field. I sat down and pulled out my iPod. I started to listen to Invisible by Big Time Rush. I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see Jacob already walking towards me. "Hey is Roxanne still asleep?" Jacob said in his deep husky voice. I nodded. He bent down and kissed me. He was beside me now. He scooted me into his arms. He took one of my ear plugs and started listening with me. I pulled mine out and looked up at him.

"Hey I was talking with Rosalie and Alice about the big wedding thing and Rosalie said something about a surprise." I said. Jacob smiled and said "Well are you ready to see your new house?" I sat up.

"You're finished?!" I asked.

He nodded while laughing. I smirked and said "Well where is this place at?" I asked. He got up and pulled me up. "Follow me" He whispered in my ear. He held my hand as we crossed the fields and into what looked like the garden from my dreams. "Jake how did you-"

"Shhh just wait. You'll see" He said with a grin.

I started to realize we were deep into a forest that I had never been in. There was gigantic maple trees that's roots were so big I had to climb over them. We stopped. Jake turned to me and said "Close your eyes". I closed them and stood still. I could feel him sweep me off my feet.

We walked for about 5 minutes and then we stopped. He put me down and had his arms around my waist. He bent down behind me close to my ear and said "Open them" I opened my eyes and gasped. What I had saw was the most beautiful place ever to be. There in front of me was a tall long log cabin. It had a long porch with rocking chair. I walked towards it. There was a path way of cobblestones. Jacob followed behind. I walked into the house to see even more amazing things. Once I stepped into the door way of the house I was amazed. There was black carpet and two long gray couches. There was a fire place and a table made out of mahogany. I went into the kitchen to see tile floors and granite counter tops. I noticed a black kitchen table that had a bouquet of Red roses in a white vase. There was a small light fixture hanging above.

"Do you like it?" Jake asked nervously. I spun around smiling.

"I love it Jacob!" I said hugging him.

He hugged back then kissed me. He pulled away and asked "Do you want to see Roxanne's room?" I nodded.

He took me down a small hallway and up a small flight of stairs. We started walking down a long hallway to see a white door that had Roxanne's name in sparkles. There was a lightening streak that was behind the letters. Jake opened it to see a deep pink colored room. In there was a mahogany crib and carved into it was Renesme's name. There was a rocking chair next to her closet. There was changing tables, and even a tub of baby toys. There was a stuffed animal white wolf sitting in the crib. I was speechless. "Do you like it?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. This is amazing Jacob. She's going to love it!" I said. I walked over to him and hugged him again. "I love you Jacob Black." I whispered in his ear. "I love you Aubrey Hunter."Jacob said and lifted my chin and kissed me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey if you're into BIG TIME RUSH I have an idea for a story that I might post. It's called Seeing You Again . Okay so it goes like this: Morgan Porter comes to Hollywood to sign a record deal with Rocque Records but when she stays at the Palmwoods with her sister Jennifer. She soon discovers that Big Time Rush who use to be her old best friends from Minnesota live next door. The boys find out and can't wait to see her again. But when Carlos sees her he all the sudden has a change of heart for her. Sorry if the summary and title suck. I'm not really great with titles and summaries but Hey! What do you guys think of the preview? If a lot of people like it then I'll post it. I'll try an update more chapters soon. Thanks for reading!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay so I decide to do some chapters on Jacob's point of view. Someone said they wanted to hear more of Jake's POV so here you go **

**Chapter 23**

**JACOB'S POV**

I woke up to Aubrey snuggled next to me. She slept silently. I heard Roxanne crying and got up to get her. I walked down the hall of our small cabin house to see Roxanne sitting in her crib. She was playing with her little wolf. She looked up and smiled at me. I picked her up and brought her in the living room. "What your ba ba?" I asked. She nodded smiling. I laid her on her belly and let her play with her toys. I grabbed a packet of blood and squirted into her bottle. Now and then I don't gag when I see the blood. I grabbed her and put her in her crib and let her drink up. I didn't bother waking up Aubrey since she had such a long night. She would stay up taking care of the baby and help her. I went back in the kitchen and decide to make breakfast. I was frying up some bacon and I noticed Aubrey was sitting on the couch. She started laughing.  
"What?" I asked.

"Jake let me cook. I don't want you to burn the house down." She said through giggles.

She walked over and took the tongs from me. I hadn't realized I was burning the bacon. I started laughing and said "Okay I'll go check on baby girl." I walked down the hall to see Roxanne sitting on the floor. I staggered back. Wasn't she in the crib? "Uh babe did you take Roxanne out?"

"No" I heard her shout.

Roxanne looked up at me and smiled. "How did you do that, Roxanne?" I asked

She shrugged and went back to playing with her Barbies. I walked over to her crib. On the front the thing was split in half. "Oh my god!" Aubrey said behind me.

I looked behind me and Roxanne had a barbie head in her hand and the body in the other. Aubrey was staring at the doll then at the crib. "She did that?" Aubrey asked I nodded but didn't say anything.

"We need to show Carlisle." She said picking up Roxanne. I heard a knock at the door. "Shit! Aubrey what time is up?" I asked realizing my pack was coming over to see the house. "Um it's like 1:30."

I ran to the front door. I opened it to see Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah. "Whaddup?" Seth said. "Uh hey guys might as well come in" I said. Seth was the first to step in. He plopped himself on to my couch. "Nice place Can I spend the night?" He said with a smile.

"Hell no!" I said.

"Haha Awesome place Jake!" Embry said.

'Yeah you build it?" Quil asked.

"The Cullens helped me." I said.

"Seth get up! Can we see her?" Leah asked.

I waved them to follow me. They entered into Roxanne's room. Seth and Embry both said "Holy shit!" when they saw the crib. "Yeah" I said.

I noticed Embry looked kind of funny when he saw Roxanne. He then looked at the crib and at her gaping. I just avoided it. Seth walked over to Aubrey and held Roxanne. "Drop her Seth and I kick your ass." I said. We all came out to the living room and sat down time. "God Roxanne must be like invincible!" Quil said. I nodded. There was awkward silence.

"Alright I have to tell him!" Leah almost shouted. Seth and Embry flipped out on her. Quil just shook his head.

"NO! Leah we told we we'll handle it! He needs to be with Roxanne and Aubrey." Seth said handing the baby to Aubrey.

"Yeah Leah Jake needs to be with his family. He doesn't need to deal with those douche bags!" Embry said.

"What the hell are you talking about, Leah?" I asked serious now.

She looked down nervously. "LEAH!" I shouted.

Roxanne jumped and started crying. "Jake!" Aubrey said. "You're scaring her." She said and got up and left. I felt bad for yelling but I was pissed now because my own pack was hiding something from me. Something that I know was going to be bad. "Sam and his pack are coming to talk to you. They want to make peace." She said. I was furious now. "Jake I think you need to go outside right now," Quil said.

I felt like punching Leah and the guys in the face but no. I ran outside and morphed. I ran into the forest and ran to the field. I saw Sam and the guys there. Paul looked angry as ever. I morphed back

"What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"Please Jake can we just talk to you. Look you can't avoid us for long. I want to make peace. We won't harm her we promise. It's just Jacob everyone misses you. Rachel and Rebecca want to see you." Sam said. I winced.

"Yeah Rachel's been sad not seeing you but I've been spending the night over there with her ." Paul said with an evil grin. "You fucking nasty ass!" I just laughed away. "Seriously Jacob? We just want to able to hang out with you again! You can't act like we fell off the face of the earth!" Collin said.

"Yeah Jake we never wanted this to happen! With you having your own pack. Please Jacob." Jared said.

"I'm sorry but I will never make peace with you." I said.

Jared and Brady looked down. Collin stepped forward toward me. He was in front of me now. "Jacob please . You're our brother. You're my brother." Collin said with pleading eyes.

I all the sudden remembered how I had welcomed Collin and Brady into the new pack. Collin and Brady actually were pretty great people but I felt bad when I had left the pack. Leaving them to a bunch of sleaze bags. "Fine" I muttered. Sam's pack sighed in relief. "But Sam you have to let Aubrey come and go as she may into La Push deal?" I asked.

The guys were staring back at Sam. He looked down and then back up again. "Fine it's a deal" he said. I nodded and walked away. I went back into the forest and saw the others waiting for me. Seth and Quil would look over at Embry and then back at the floor. Leah was getting onto Embry about something and Embry would nod a couple of times. "What's going on?" I asked eying Embry. Leah looked at him then at me and said "Nothing. What did they say?"

"We will make peace with them. Aubrey can come to La Push anytime she wants too."

"Uh Jacob Embry has something to tell you. Right Embry?" Seth said. Embry looked like he was about to hurl.

He glared at Seth. "C'mon Embry spit it out he won't kill you." Quil said. Embry got up and walked pasted me saying "Follow me"

I followed him behind. He was pacing back and forth. "Jake I have to tell you something."

"Okay then tell me"

"It's something very very very-"

"Embry cut the crap and tell me already"

He swallowed and took a deep breath and said "Jacob I-I imprinted on Roxanne"

**Bet you're DIEING to know how Jake's reacts huh? Well I'll try and post more if I can.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight****.****  
**

Chapter 24

**AUBREY'S POV**

After Jacob's outburst I went into Roxanne's room and rocked Roxanne to sleep she was still fussing. "Its okay daddy didn't mean to yell." I whispered and kissed her forehead. She looked into my eyes and I all the sudden heard a voice say "Is daddy okay?" I gasped and looked around to see if there was anyone else around. "Mommy I'm talking to you. Don't be afraid it's a gift I have." I looked down to see Roxanne smiling. Her lips weren't moving at ALL! It was like she was sending me messages through her head to mine. "You-you-you can _talk_?" I asked.

"Yeah I can talk. I love you" she said and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too" I whispered and sighed. I lay her in her crib and watched as she slept.

I snuck down the hall silently listening in. "Jake I think you need to go outside right now," Quil said. Then I heard someone running out the door and then there was silence. "So Embry you want to tell me what's wrong with you?" Seth said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Seth" Embry said nervously.

"Embry you look like you're about to hurl. C'mon I can read your mind too delinquent so you might as well spill it." Quil said.

"Embry _tell us_" Leah commanded. It was quiet it for almost ten minutes.

"Fine! I think I imprinted on Roxanne." Embry said breaking the silence.

"Oh god this isn't good! Jake and Aubrey are going to flip!" Quil said.

"Oh _shit_!" Seth said.

"This isn't going to be good." Leah said.

I whipped around and shouted "What?" without realizing it.

They all looked at me. Seth fell off the couch and shot up. Embry almost fell out of the chair. "Aubrey, look you have to understand that it just happens out of nowhere." Embry said. He was standing up and slowly taking steps to the door like as if I was going to attack him. "_WHEN DID THIS_ _HAPPEN_?" I hissed.

"Uh it was when we all went in the room to see Roxanne."Embry said.

Then it hit me when they came in the room Embry had these crazy wide eyes. I thought he was just scared because of what Roxanne did to her barbie and her crib but actually looked like he was dazed like Jake was the night I met him. But the weird thing was, Jacob is his best friend and Embry was going to be Roxanne's _uncle_. I shivered at just the thought of that. "How are you going to tell Jacob this?" I asked him calmly. Embry's face went white. He must have been so scared. I felt bad and said "Look I understand. I won't try and kill you okay?" I said

He nodded. "Do you need something to drink? You look like you're gonna puke" I said.

He nodded again. I went and grabbed him a glass of water and he gulped down the whole thing. "Any advise on telling him?" Embry asked. He looked up we were all just staring down.

"Man, all I know for sure is that Jacob is going to _kill you_" Seth said.

I punched Seth in the arm. "Ow! Seriously Aubrey?!"

"Thank you" Leah said.

"What? That's what you get when you're being an asshole." I said.

He just glared at me. I gave him a smirk. "No Seth is right. Jake is gonna kill me" Embry said.

"Look Embry, I'm sure Jacob will understand." I said.

"Aubrey, Jacob will flip. For all we know he could grab Embry's head and bash it into the closest thing!" Seth said.

Quil gave Seth a threatening look. "Aubrey can you slap him one more time? I don't think the last time was harder enough." Quil asked.

"Sure" I said and smacked Seth in the head so hard he fell over. "Thanks a lot Quil" Seth muttered.

"Your welcome" Me and Quil said at the same time.

"Enough guys! We need to think of a plan to attack of Sam tries and attacks Jacob." Leah said. I sat down on the nearest chair and moaned "What is going on?" I asked.

"Sam wants peace" Seth said grabbing an ice bag from the fridge.

"Great" I muttered. There was even more awkward silence.

"Let me check and see if he really means it." I said. I closed my eyes and raced through the minds of the wolves. I stopped at Sam's. You could tell he was serious. He really wanted to make peace. I looked into Jake's. He was actually willing to make peace but for only the sake of the other werewolves. He had his mind on me being able to visit my mom and Sue. And of him showing off Roxanne to his sisters. Apparently they were both in town. I nodded "Sam does want to make peace and Jacob is willing to make the peace." I said.

"Okay then." Quil said.

Embry went outside and everyone followed except me. I stayed inside and cleaned up me and Jake's breakfast mess. Just then I saw Jacob walking out from the forest. He looked upset. He was staring at Embry now. Did he know? I heard Embry say "Follow me".

"Hey Aubrey!" I heard someone say.

I dropped the clean pan I was holding and whipped around to see Bella. "Holy shit Bella!" I said gasping for air. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Edward wanted to have a daddy and daughter day with Renesme and I am trying to stay as far away from Alice" she said. We both started laughing. "So where's Jake?" She asked.

I frowned. "Sam wanted to make peace with Jacob and Jacob had a little talk with him and right now I think he might just kill Embry…" I said looking down.

"Wait why-"

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER?!" We heard Jacob shout. We both ran outside and into the forest to see Jacob choking Embry. I pushed them both away from each other screaming "ENOUGH!"

"I'm going to kill you Embry!" Jacob said stepping closer towards him.

"Jacob stop! Listen you know when a person imprints they don't realize it. You should know better than this Jacob!" I screamed.

Jacob was breathing hard. "Embry imprinted on Roxanne,Aubrey! Do you not realize that?!" He screamed.

"Jacob I'm sorry alright? You know it happens out of nowhere when we at least expect it." Embry said.

"You listen here Embry! You will not see my-"

I cut him off saying "JACOB! He is your best friend! You can't act like he's dead to you! Jacob can you at least try and reason with him!" I said.

"NO! Are you kidding me Aubrey? He imprinted on our daughter. Embry your done with this pack I want you out!" Jacob said.

"Jacob!" Everyone screamed.

"No Embry I'm done! I'm done with you with this whole pack! I done! I already can't see my sisters because I have to protect them from my wife!" He screamed.

"Jacob how could you say that..."Bella said.

Jacob's eyes went wide. He was looking at me. I was already furious now. I tried to hold the tears in. "Well you know what Jacob?! You won't have to deal with me after this!" I screamed and ran. I could hear everyone calling my name but I avoided it.

I ran inside to hear Roxanne already crying. I went into Roxanne's room and picked her up. I rocked her back to asleep but she wouldn't sleep. I put her back in her crib and ran out to get her bottle. I saw Jacob coming towards the house but he stopped dead. I ran to the back of the house where me and him slept and gave Roxanne her bottle after she fed she wanted to play so I sat her on the floor in my room let her play with her toys. I sat down and curled up in a ball and broke down crying. I cried and cried as she played. She noticed me and walked towards me. She sat in my lap and rested her head on my thigh. I smiled and picked her up.

"Oh wow you walked your first steps!" I said tickling her and she started to looked extremely different now she was much taller she already looked like she was 7 months old! She was growing by the day. I got up and took her into bed with me. "No sleeping the crib for nap time how about sleeping with mommy?" I asked.

Roxanne squealed with delight.

I lay her down next to me and sing to her to sleep. She dozed off in seconds and so did I…

**Will Aubrey leave Jacob? Will Jacob and Embry still be friends after this? What's going to happen?!I'll try and update more ;)  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey like the book cover? Yeah sorry you can hardly see Jacob :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

Chapter 25

**JACOB'S POV**

I went into the room to see the girls passed out on the bed. I sighed and lay beside Roxanne and Aubrey. I whispered in Aubrey's ear "I'm sorry…I love you." I kissed her on the forehead. I laid down and dozed off into deep sleep.

I woke up to see they were gone and sighed. I knew Aubrey was really upset. I couldn't blame her. She was upset about what I had said. I got up and slowly walked into the living room. I saw Roxanne on the floor watching TV and playing with her toys. I noticed Aubrey on the floor with her cup of coffee. She was playing with Roxanne. They were all smiles and playing. They both noticed me. Roxanne looked at me with kindness. Aubrey just glared at me. I could tell she had been crying all day yesterday. After what I said no one spoke to me at all. Bella must be furious with me. Well everyone was. Seth even had cussed me out after she ran back home. I remember talking to Embry when everyone left.

"Look Jacob I won't come around Roxanne if you don't want me too. But you need to understand that…Jacob I _imprinted on her_. You know I have to see her somehow." Embry said. It was quiet for a long time.

"Remember that night when you imprinted on Aubrey!" he said.

I winced remembering when Aubrey left to her room for awhile Sue was threatening me and saying I wasn't allowed near her. I remembered even Sam said that something was strange about Aubrey and that I shouldn't be around her. He believed that she wasn't safe. Of course I never listened to them knowing this girl was something. I even remember dreaming of Aubrey that following night. It was me and her in the field she was telling me she needed me and wanted to be with me. Then it disappeared into a nightmare. Me attacking someone to protect to her. I remember dieing in the nightmare and Aubrey shouting my name crying... I had shivered. But right when I saw her face I knew deep inside I had fell in love with her.

"You know what? whatever. I might as well go back to teaming up with Sam and Paul again." He said getting up. He started walking away shoulders slumped down.

"Wait Embry, I'm sorry. I never meant to say that. I'm just stressed out that's all. I feel like such a jerk for saying that to Aubrey." I said and slumped down and sat on a root of a tree. Embry came over and sat across from me.

"Well didn't you make alliance with Sam? Maybe you can try and make some kind of deal with him to see your family." Embry said.

"I did. It's just gonna be kind of hard telling my sisters about what's going on." I said.

"Oh." Embry said. It was quiet for a long time.

"You can see Roxanne any time you want I don't care. I just got mad 'cause you're my brother and that's my daughter and-"

"It's okay Jake you don't have to explain. Thanks. I should head over to Quil's. See you later Jacob" Embry said walking away from me.

I was whooshed back to reality when Aubrey said "Oh here." She handed me the ring.

"Aubrey, don't do this...can we please talk about this?" I asked pleading. It was quiet for about five minutes.

"Fine" she muttered. She got up and went into the kitchen. I followed her behind. She was leaning on the counter and had her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I never meant to say that. You know I love you. It's just I'm stressed out with this wedding Alice is planning then Sam trying to make peace with us. My dad wants me to see my sisters and they know about Roxanne but not about you know...what we are. I know they're going to kill me because I'm 16 with a kid and getting hitched. I just want to get away from it all. I want to get away from it with you and Roxanne. You don't know how I feel right now. I feel horrible for what I did to you and said. Please don't leave me. I want to be with you all my like you know that. I wish I could take us away from this all, and be with you and her" I said pointing to Roxanne who was watching TV.

"Jacob you don't think I'm stressed out with this?! The wedding and Alice and fucking Sam. I just...I can't do it anymore I give up on it all. I just want to jump off a cliff right now. And die for good." She said sitting on the floor now rubbing her temples. I sat down across from her and touched her face she turned her head away from me. She started crying. I pulled her towards me and into my arms as she cried. That's when I realized hot tears coming down my eyes.

"Aubrey don't say that! You have Roxanne who loves you with all her heart. You have your mom and everybody else here who love you even me."

"I know it's just I hate being so stressed out with all of this...I want to be able to be with you without everyone up our asses!" she said. It was quiet for awhile and we laughed.

"Aubrey I don't want to fight. I want to be with you like this forever, just know that I don't hate you and I don't like you but I love you" I said.

I was messing with a strand of her black curly hair. She turned around to look me in the eye. "I love you too, Jacob" she said and kissed me softly on the lips. Roxanne walked over to us and I gasped.

"Aubrey when did she start walking?" I asked.

"She started yesterday. Oh by the way she can send you telepathic messages. She already looks like she's one." Aubrey said.

"She's growing by the second!" I said. Roxanne giggled. I picked her up and Aubrey kissed her on the cheek. "Mommy! Dad-ee!" she said hugging us both. "Aubrey looked at me with wide eyes. I stared back with my mouth open.

"Did she just...?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh-huh" I said.

Roxanne pulled away smiling. She was growing faster then Nessie for godsakes! Suddenly Roxanne's hair grew longer just above her shoulders. She grew another two inches. We watched in awe as she transformed. Her baby clothes tore a little. Then it stopped. "We have to show Carlisle," I said. Aubrey nodded. We suddenly heard banging at the door. Aubrey opened it to see Alice. Great. Aubrey went to get the door.

"Alice what are you doing here?" Aubrey asked. said opening it.

"Don't be silly Aubrey I came to get you guys for your fittings for Jacob's suit and your wedding dress!" She squealed.

_Oh shit _was all I could think.

**Hmm wonder what's gonna happen next? :3 Hope you guys enjoyed! REVIEW! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry if I wasn't descriptive enough for the outfits. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.  
**

Chapter 26

**AUBREY'S POV**

"Alice really we just woke up and-," I said but Alice interrupted..Of course!

"NO! If you haven't noticed we have at least a week till the wedding! Now let's move it. Esme said she would gladly watch Roxanne for you." She said. Alice pushed past me and walked in. I looked at Jacob who was already giving Alice dirty looks. Jacob mouthed at me _I hate her! _I smiled and mouthed back "Me too."

Alice had Bella, Rosalie, Sue, my mother and Leah in the car. I tried not to laugh when Alice forced Leah to come. The whole ride there Leah was giving Alice dirty looks. Plus I had reasoned with Leah. We had become a lot closer since after I had Roxanne. Bella didn't look so happy herself when Alice made a deal with Edward. Somehow Alice said she would buy Edward a new car he wanted ever so badly if Bella came. Rosalie came to keep us ALL from choking Alice.

We walked into a wedding boutique to see Jessica's mother and Jessica. Bella and I stopped in our tracks. Bella grabbed Alice's arm. "Uh…Alice can we go to another wedding boutique 'cause Jessica is here and if Jessica finds out about Aubrey and Jacob-", Bella was disrupted when Jessica noticed them and walked over to them.

"Hey you guys!" Jessica said smiling.

"Damn it!" Bella said under her breath.

"No kidding" I whispered.

Jessica saw me and said "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well if you haven't heard Aubrey is getting married." Alice said with a smile.

Jessica's mother had her full attention on us now. Jessica's mouth dropped.

"At sixteen why?" Jessica's mother asked walking towards us.

Great now we're all dead. "Well actually Alice was just kidding we came here to look for a wedding dress for my daughter, Leah. The guy popped the question so we're picking out dresses" Sue said with a wink. Leah freaked out.

"What?! Since when was I gett-" Leah was cut off by Sue again.

"Oh shush Leah, she didn't want to give out the news yet." Sue said smiling. I tried not to laugh.

"Oh" Jessica said.

"Well why are you here, Jessica?" Bella asked suspiciously. Jessica glared at her as if Bella knew why.

"Well Jessica's cousin is getting married we just came to pick up the bridesmaid dress. They're doing a western style wedding" Jessica's mom said with a smile. A woman came up to Jessica's mom and gave her a long big huge frilly dress. It looked like it hilarious and even more hilarious if Jessica wore it. "Here is the bridesmaid dress" she said with a smile. Jessica and her mother left. Jessica glared at us all. The woman took us into a room where we would discuss of bridesmaid dresses and the wedding dress. Alice asked for vintage lace overlay bridesmaid dresses which I really didn't know what she was meant.

"Aubrey, can we change the kind of flowers you want?" Alice asked.

"Sure I don't care." I said wanting to get the damn wedding over with.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could do red roses with small white roses what do you think?" Alice asked.

"I think it sounds good." I said.

The woman came back with a wide variety of bridesmaid dresses. Alice made Bella and Leah try them all on. Poor girls. Leah looked like she was about to put freaking Alice in a death choke. "Isn't this awesome?" Alice said. We all nodded but knew deep inside it was going to be a loooong day ahead of us.

We finally decided on a knee length red dress with a black satin belt around it. Then Alice decided on the wedding dresses. They took me to the back to decide on some dresses (Which end up having the consultant pick a dress for me). I must have tried on 50 dresses!

"Alice I don't think we'll find a dress that's good for me at all." I said.

"No! I'll go find some." Alice said racing to the back.

I got out of the last dress and waited for Alice she came back with one dress. "This dress would look amazing on you Aubrey trust me!" Alice said beaming and helped me into it. We walked out so everyone can see. Sue and my mother gasped. Leah's mouth was a gape. I turned around and gasped myself. It was a sleeveless gown. The silhouette was long and big. The beading of the neckline was small pearls. The bodice was made of lace and small diamonds on it. The waistline had a gold ribbon wrapped around my waist. The hemline had flowers blooming out and rising only to my ankles.

"Alice it's so beautiful…" I whispered.

"You're welcome" she said over my shoulder. I spun around in it.

Alice placed a silver wedding tiara. It had small flowers and pearls all around it. Bella placed the veil on my head. "Do you like it?" the consultant asked.

I nodded still speechless of how beautiful it looked on me. After getting back in my regular clothes we bought the dresses and left to go get something to eat. We all ate except Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. I told them about what happened with Roxanne. My mother stared at me with wide eyes. Bella and Alice looked at me with intense eyes. "This is crazy! Roxanne is already growing out of her clothes." I said.

"Well is Jacob going to talk to Carlisle about it?" Alice asked.

I nodded. We finished eating then left to the Cullen's house where Roxanne was. I was the last to walk in. Alice and Bella froze. My mother and Sue gasped. "Holy crap!" Leah said."What?" I asked pushing through them. I dropped my wedding dress and gasped.

"Aubrey I don't know how it happened. I was sitting down with her then she started getting taller and her just started growing out of the bloom and I…"Esme said but I blocked her out staring at Roxanne. Roxanne looked as though she was 6 year old. Her clothes were torn up. She was Renesme's height. Her hair wasn't short anymore it was long and flowing down her back. "Mommy!" she said and ran up and hugged me. I was still frozen. "Get Carlisle!" Alice said to Bella and Bella raced past us.

* * *

Carlisle was even more speechless when he saw Roxanne. We were in the living room. Jacob didn't know what to think about this. Roxanne was sitting on the couch with me and Jacob. Carlisle was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "I can't believe this" He whispered. Eve came over as soon as I had called her and she was amazed at Roxanne. "She's only been in this world for at least four weeks!" Eve said.

"Yes it just seems strange." Carlisle said.

"Well here is so clothes that don't fit Nessie anymore Roxy can wear them." Bella said handing me two trash bags of clothes.

"Did you just say Roxy?" I asked. Bella nodded.

"Oh yeah it's a nickname I thought of you like it?"She asked.

"Yeah it fits for her." I said smiling.

I turned to Carlisle and Eve and asked "What do you think it means with her growing this fast?"

Carlisle was about to say something but Bruce, one of Eve's pack members came in. "Eve, I overheard you all and I wanted to tell you that I still have the book. I never put it back when we were in Italy.I read it and it has everything to help Aubrey's eyes and it probably can explain the growth of Roxanne. Would you mind if I could show them?" He asked in a deep raspy voice. Eve's eyes went wide and said "You still have that? If it helps, Bruce go get it!"

Bruce nodded and left the room. "What book?" Jacob asked.

"A long time ago when I was in Italy Bruce found a book that he kept with him all the time. He always had it with him. I asked him what it was for and he said that it's a book on everything well about all of us, Werepires, Werewolves, Vampires, and even Fairies! Maybe it might help. Thank god for him!" she said.

"Did you just say fairies?" Emmett said giggling.

"Yes they are real. I've faced one before and believe me they are very irritating!" Bruce said walking in giving her a big brown book with a symbol on it.

It was circle and it had a werewolf attacking a werepire. A vampire drinking the blood of a fairy. All I could think was _well that looks like a nice symbol…I guess. _She started flipping through the pages then stopped. Carlisle was reading over her shoulder. She started to read aloud:

"Werepire stop growing when they turn 6 and they slowly start to age like vampire children. Most Werepire children after four weeks of being born they are to grow quickly. " She read.

"So Roxy is 6 years old?!" I said freaking out now.

"How could she grow so fast it was like yesterday she was just a toddler?!" Jacob said. I could tell he was freaking out now.

"Is there anything about the eye crying out blood thing?" Bella asked. I sat up straight.

"Yeah right here" Bruce flipping a couple pages and stopped at something. Bella and Edward walked over reading over Eve's shoulder. Eve read:

"The only way to stop the bleeding from the tear ducts of werepires is for them to drink the blood of a fairy that is willing to let them drink of them or if a fairy is executed. Also other way is to drink human blood at least ten times a month which sometimes will never work. Mostly suggested to drink fairy blood it will last the werepires at least a year without crying blood."

I slumped down on the couch. "Great" I muttered.

"Well maybe we could find a fairy that wants to give up on life?" Emmett said. I glared at him.

"Emmett! Aubrey could never be able to do that.." Rosalie said giving him dirty looks.

"Yeah I don't think Aubrey could even do that!" Jasper said.

"The idiot has a point" Eve said.

"Ha ha! Wait hey you watch your mouth yo-" Emmett was cut off by me.

"Shut up Emmett! Eve, How will we find fairies that want to give up on life?!" I asked. Everyone was staring at me now. I could read there minds of course and could tell they didn't believe that I wanted to do this. What they didn't realize is that it was the only way for me to live. It was the only way to be with my family. Edward was reading my mind again I could tell and so I sent him a message screaming in his head, _GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD! _I looked over to see him falling over off his chair. Guess he didn't expect that answer from me. "Edward are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah just a really bad headache." he said.

"A headache that hurts so badly you fell over the chair" I said smirking. Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Nessie. and Roxanne were giggling which made me smile even more. I turned back to Eve and asked again "Do you know any fairies who are being executed or even some low life ones that want to give up on life?" I asked a lot serious now.

"Oh I know a few fairies." She said with a smile.

I swallowed hard and gulped. This is not gonna be pretty.

**Hey so what do you think? I wanna say thanks to everyone for reading it means a lot so thank you everyone for reading. Oh and hey ZAY FROM NY hope all of your friends and bros and sisters liked the chapter x) I'll try and post more soon! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR TRUE BLOOD. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

Chapter 27

**JACOB'S POV**

I looked at Aubrey her face went white when Eve said she knew a few fairies that would be willing to let Aubrey drink their blood. The only thing I knew was that Aubrey would never have the will to suck blood from anyone or half human creature. I could tell she didn't like the idea of doing that.

"Aubrey, why don't you let me watch Roxy while you go?" Bella said eying Aubrey's pale face.

"Wait Aubrey do you even want to do this?" I asked her.

She nodded and said "When do we go meet his fairy?"

"Well they go to this bar it's known as The Midnight Bar. All of us creatures go there. The fairies that think their low lives go there to see if werepires and vampires will feed on them. Or council fairies come to look for werepires of vampires to kill fairies for exile." Bruce said. I could tell Aubrey's face was whiter. The more whiter it would get she would look like her face was dipped in white paint.

"Aubrey are you alright?" I asked her. Roxanne looked up at her mom and grabbed a hold of her hand. Aubrey turned to me and whispered "I don't think I can do this."

I nodded and turned to Eve. "Eve, she isn't doing this." I said.

"Well alright then but Aubrey you need to understand that drinking human blood ten times a month doesn't always work. If you do this you only would have to do this once a month…" she said and then walked away. It was quiet for a long time. Aubrey got up and walked out the door. "She's going with Eve." Edward said. I shot up and raced after her.

"What are you doing Aubrey?!" I shouted.

She spun around and walked towards me. "I'm going with them. If this will help me then I'll do it. You can come with me if you want I really don't care." She said.

I looked back at the Cullen's house to see Bella taking Roxanne to play with Nessie. "Bella will watch her" she said. I turned back and sighed. "Fine" I muttered. She and I transformed. We ran after Eve and her pack. We crossed the La Push border than ran all the way to Port Angles. Once we stopped we transformed back. We walked into a bar where there was a lot of cigarette smoke. It was foggy in the bar. I saw drunken vampires reeking of blood. God it was just like that show True Blood Aubrey is always watching. As long as a vampire didn't come near me then I was good. We stopped at a table. There was a tall brown haired woman she was sitting beside a man with curly black hair. The man was wearing khakis and a floral print shirt. The woman was in a long green dress. She had nose so long that I really thought she looked exactly the wicked witch of the west. I could feel Aubrey hold a tight grip on my arm.

"Hi June and Mangy."

_June? Mangy? God these people had weird names_ I thought. They guy, Mangy was glaring at me. I guess fairies can read minds too. "Hello Eve how may we help you?" the woman who apparently was June asked.

"Heard about a friend of yours that wanted to die?" Eve said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Amerax yes well she didn't want to, She's actually being executed." Mangy said.

Aubrey gulped. "How is she executed?" Eve asked.

"Well she did something very foolish." June said.

"Like what?" Aubrey said out of nowhere. June snapped her head toward Aubrey and me.

"New recruiters?" Mangy said looking at Eve and Bruce.

"No this is my niece and her fiance. She needs to keep from bleeding tears, she needs to feed on a fairy." Eve said eying June.

"Oh well the council agreed already you may. Amerax is being executed for showing her gifts to a crowd of people at what was it a football game? Yes she showed her fairy powers to a crowd of millions at a football game. She was drunk and stupid." June said talking to Aubrey. Aubrey nodded slowly.

"Alright then follow me, Aubrey." June said. Aubrey followed her with Eve right behind into a curtained room. Before Aubrey went in she looked back at me. "Go ahead. It's okay. I'll be here." I said. I could tell her eyes were filled with tears. I stayed with Bruce and the rest of the pack. Bruce and the guys ordered something to drink (which was blood) I ordered a coke. I drank it all in one gulp. "What's taking so long?" I asked.

"They need the girl to give her apology then Aubrey kills her." Bruce said. I heard screaming and knew Aubrey already was almost done feeding on her. I winced a couple times. Aubrey and Eve walked out from the curtain. I saw a pale face and looked away. Aubrey walked over to us. She looked down. Her face even looked pale. "Well girly what did she taste like?" A pack member with a country twang asked.

"She tasted…good" Aubrey said. The pack started to mumble stuff.

"C'mon Aubrey" I said taking her out of the bar and into the night. We transformed and raced back home. I knew what her thoughts were. They were of how the chick tasted I didn't say anything on the way back. When we got back everyone was of course waiting in the living room. Alice and Jasper got up and left. I had a feeling they noticed a little fairy blood on Aubrey's shirt.

"So how did it go?" Seth asked.

I shook my head no as a warning not to even talk about it. Bella gave us Roxanne. We left and went back to the house. Aubrey went and rocked Roxanne to bed. I stayed in the living room. A couple of minutes later Aubrey walked over and sat in my lap. She snuggled up against my chest. She looked up into my eyes and said "I can't wait for all of this goddamn wedding crap is over" I started laughing and said "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously! What did you think I was gonna say?" she said.

"I thought you were going to talk about what happened at the bar?" I said.

"No that was horrible! UGH! At least I don't have to do it for another year I guess." Aubrey said shrugging. I kissed her on the forehead. She reached up and kissed me on the lips. I smiled and we sat there and watched TV.

"Jacob" Aubrey said.

"Yeah."

"I love you"

"I love you too." I said. After watching TV, we got up and went to bed. I held Aubrey tight against me. She looked into my eyes and kissed me good night.

** Well sorry if the ending sucked but OH WELL. Hey want to read something awesome but hilarious? read on here Runaway Baby by Here2Stay4Ever. I read her story and well it's pretty much THE BEST STORY EVER! Well to me x) Please Read it it's really awesome. Thanks for reading ;) Review!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry I haven't posted fast enough. I've been working on the other story. You can go to my wall and check it out. :)**

Chapter 28

**AUBREY'S POV**

Jacob and I woke up to see Roxanne sitting in front of us with Nessie beside her. "Hey Aubrey!" Nessie said.

"Hi Daddy!" Roxy said.

They hugged us both. Jacob smiled at Roxanne and hugged her back. He kissed her on the cheek as I squeezed Renesme. "C'mon my mom made you guys breakfast!" Nessie said. I told Bella she could come over whenever she wants. I even gave her a key. We got up and Jacob sat up instantly. "What?" I asked urgently.

"I smell bacon, chocolate chips pancakes and…YES! Blueberry muffins!" He said racing down the hall now.

I started to laugh and follow him. As soon I walked in I saw Jacob and Embry with a mountain on their plates. Quil and Seth were in the living room shoving their mouths with blueberry muffins. Roxanne was sitting next to Embry with Nessie beside her.

"What the heck?" I said. Bella walked out of the kitchen smiling.

"Hey I thought I should make breakfast for you guys since you guys have been through a lot." She said smiling. Edward was beside her helping her.

"Thanks" I said hugging her. Bella and I grabbed a plate and piled it with food. I sat down next to Jacob who was hogging all the muffins. "Jacob can you pass me a muffin?" I asked sweetly.

"Nope these are all mine," He said with a smile.

I gave him the stare. The stare was basically the puppy eyes they ALWAYS worked. He looked at me and sighed. "Fine you can have ONE. JUST ONE." He said smiling. I growled and he said "Alright three then." He handed me three and I smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and went back to eating.

"Whoa I'm full I feel like I just hate 10 cows!" Seth said hanging over my couch. "Yeah well don't puke on the floor." I said.

"Aubrey, can we talk…alone?" Jacob said. He looked kind of nervous.

"Yeah hold on." I walked over to Embry and Leah and said "Make sure he doesn't puke on the couch…or anywhere else but the bathroom."

They both nodded and I followed Jacob into my room. "Yeah what's up?" I asked.

"I want Rachel and Rebecca to see Roxanne." Jacob blurted out then watched me carefully. I shrugged and said "Yeah why not. I'll go get Roxy ready."

Jacob had his mouth wide open. "What?"

"It's just…Wow I thought you would be yelling at me…" he said.

"Seriously Jake?! Whatever. I want to meet them too." I said and went to go get Roxanne ready. I went into Roxanne's room to see her playing with a Barbie doll. I got her dressed into a red sundress with black sandals. I brushed out her thick curly black hair and put in a small burette. I went into my room and took a shower. I got out and put on a gray long sleeve with a white tank op under it and my dark blue skinny jeans. I slipped into my converse as Jacob walked in. He wore a black t-shirt with jeans. He had on his black boots.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup" I said.

We grabbed Roxanne and left to Billy's house. It was weird coming back to La Push. As we drove I saw Sam and Jared walking out of a store. They had piles of food with them like they were about to go to a …Oh no.

"Jacob you told your dad we were coming right?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"Do the girls know?" I asked.

He stopped in the middle of the road and muttered "Fuck!"

"Jacob please tell me they didn't know you were coming." I said worried now.

"They must have heard my dad! They probably planned a party!" he said. I felt my phone vibrate and it looked like I got a text from Sue, Seth, Leah, and my mom.

Hey Aubrey Jacob's sisters are having a party and I don't think Billy was too happy about that. They invited all of us. Are you going or going to the Cullens? I think the girls invited Bella and Edward –Sue

Hey it's Seth. The guys are going over to Billy's for a party? Idk but you should warn Jacob.

Its Leah wtf is going on?! Embry got a phone call from Rachel something about a party!? Sam is going you need to tell Jacob RIGHT AWAY!

Sweetie sorry but Rachel and Rebecca wanted to have a surprise party for seeing Jacob and Billy didn't know about it. I'm over there right now and he is really sorry about it. Rebecca wanted to have a couple of friends over and knowing Jacob was coming but of course Rachel decided to do a party g2g Rachel is coming –Mom

"This is not good Jacob!" I said. I showed him my texts. His fists went white on the steering wheel. "What do we do?" I asked him. He grabbed his phone and dialed Billy's number.

"Dad what the hell is going on? Why is everyone texting Aubrey about a party Rachel and Rebecca planned?" He said. I could hear Billy on the other end.

"Jake, they must have over heard our conversation. Rebecca wanted some of the boys like Collin, Brady and Jared over that was it. Then Rachel said that they should do a party since they haven't seen Roxanne and-"

"How the hell do they know about Roxanne?" Jacob almost shouted.

I could hear Billy take a deep breath. "Please don't kill him but Paul told them and he told them about Aubrey…Jacob, Rebecca and only Rebecca knows about you being a…werewolf." he said. Jacob looked like he was about to sock Paul in the face.

"Dad tell the girls we're coming over next weekend. I'm not about to fight all of those guys in front of _my daughter_. Bye" he said and hung up. I felt mad and furious now. I wanted to jump out of the car and attack Sam. We sat in the car for a long time. "Daddy, when are we going to see grandpa?" I heard Roxy say.

"Not today sweetie" I said.

Jacob started the car and drove back to the house. It was a long and silent drive. When we got there I saw Seth. He was running out with Leah behind. Jacob and I were already getting out of the car. I had Roxanne on my hip.

"Jacob! We tried to stop her but she beat the crap out of Seth and I tried to stop her but..." Leah couldn't finish because then a woman started walking towards the car.

She had long raven black straight hair. She wore a floral print shirt and a jean jacket. She had on skinny jeans and brown cowboy boots. She looked just like Billy. "Jacob" she said now in front of the car.

Jacob looked down and muttered "Becca" It was Rebecca. I remembered at Sue's party when I met Jake he told me everyone called Rebecca Becca.

"You aren't going to introduce me to your girlfriend-I mean fiancee and daughter." Becca said.

"Rebecca this is my daughter, Roxanne and my fiancee, Aubrey." Jacob said.

"Hi, now Jacob you want to tell me something VERY important." She said crossing her arms

I looked at Jacob and said "I think I'm going to take Roxanne inside. Seth, Leah why don't you come in with me." I said giving them the stare to get a move on. But Rebecca was in front of me now. Leah and Seth looked at Rebecca with fear.

"How about no" she said smiling.

"Becca let her go inside." Jacob said.

"Jacob Black tell me now." Rebecca said.

"Tell you what? Oh the party? Alright I got in a fight with the guys and I don't really feel like seeing them again."

"Or you're upset that I found out what you and Bella are. That wasn't what I was asking Jacob. I was asking what she was." Rebecca said pointing at me. I flinched.

"Becca why don't you come inside and we'll explain everything to you." He said. Becca turned around and walked into the house.

"What a rebel" Seth muttered.

"HEARD THAT SETH!" Becca shouted.

Seth cowered behind me and I muttered under my breath "Pussy" Roxanne giggled and Seth growled.

We all trudged inside after her knowing we had to tell her since she knew what Jake was. We all came into the living room. She sat on the couch and Seth sat on the floor. Roxanne ran up to Embry and sat in his lap. I smiled at the two. You could tell she wanted to be by his side all the time. Sometimes Jacob would get jealous but then be totally fine about it. Me and Jacob sat on a smaller couch across from her.

"How do you know about me and-" Jacob was cut off by Becca

"Well Sam transformed in front of me once and didn't mean for it to happen then dad told me. He told me what Bella was too. I didn't tell Rachel. Dad thinks she's not ready yet. He told me about something else but then you called saying you were coming over. He said a girl came to town and she was different from all of us. I had a feeling it was Aubrey since she was new to La Push" Rebecca said.

"Oh well I'm known as a werepire a combination of a vampire hybrid and werewolf hybrid." I said getting nervous of what she'll say. It was quiet for only a minute and the Becca said "So you're a werewolf and she's a werepire?"

We all nodded even Roxy. "So what is Roxanne?" She asked.

"She is apparently both half werepire and half werewolf or she's a fourth vampire and full werewolf." Jacob said.

"Why didn't you guys want to go the party?" Becca asked.

We told her about how Sam wanted to kill me and Roxanne. She would glance at Roxanne who would glare and pout every time we said Sam's name. She is so cute. After we finished Becca's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said I could hear another husky girl voice on the end.

"Where are you at?!" The girl said.

"Rachel chill I went to Jacob's to see if he is still coming but he can't. His little girl is really sick and-"

"Aw does she look like Jake?" Rachel said.

"Yes she does. His fiancee is a really nice girl so you don't have to threaten her. She is in love with him you can tell."Becca said smiling at me and Jake. He smiled back. I blushed.

"Oh good I thought I had to check her out. Aw I wish they could come. I really wanted to see Roxanne. Gotta go Paul needs me." Rachel said and hung up.

"Have to go. Everyone is waiting on me. It was nice meeting you Aubrey!" She said walking away.

Me and Jacob smiled at each other then started busting out laughing.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it x) Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! So I'm having a really bad case of writer's block for the last couple of chapters of An Unforgettable Love. School has been crazy and I feel really bad for not posting. I will try my best. I might post the chapter sometime this weekend or not. Again I really am sorry about not posting soon enough. It's been crazy and stressful since school started. xP But I will try and post chapters and write more. Trust me. I'm devoted to keep writing and finishing the story. Again I know I've said this like fifty times but I'm so sorry for not posting as much as I can. I hope you guys don't hate me or anything :/...  
**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**AUBREY'S POV**

I woke up to see Jacob gone. I sighed, depressed that Jake left. Bella told me this morning that Alice came over and sent him away. I sighed again. Crap! It had just hit me in 24 hours I was going to marry Jacob! I was going to get married with Jacob! I heard Roxy waking up whining for me so I went into her room and picked her up.

"Mommy where's daddy?" She asked.

"He's at your grandpa's house for today." I said.

I walked into the living room to see Alice bringing in the wedding dress. She had a huge duffle bag with her.

"Where's the makeup?" Bella asked.

"Right here in this duffel bag with hair stuff, hair sprays, jewelry, and other stuff," Alice said smiling.

"Oh god" I said.

Roxy giggled. Nessie was sitting on the couch looking at the dress. Alice sat me down and started to work on me. She wanted to touch me a up for the day. After she was done giving me my waxing job we watched movies and talked. It felt good to sit and relax then be on the edge worrying about dying. After that Nessie and Roxy fell asleep and went to bed. We stayed up till about midnight until Alice forced me to bed. I fell asleep as soon as I lay down.

I woke up the next day thinking oh shit. I'm getting married today. After today I would be with Jacob as his wife forever…

**I know it's super short but I wanted the VERY last chapter to be about the WHOLE ENTIRE wedding I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think! Review! ;) **


	31. Chapter 31

**LAST CHAPTER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

Chapter 31

**AUBREY'S POV**

I woke nervous and jittery. I was about to marry Jacob. I got up and walked into the living room to see Alice setting up to get ready for the wedding. Bella came beside me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I lied.

Bella smiled and hugged me. She whispered in my ear "It's okay. Everything is going to be fine."

I nodded and she pulled away. I heard Roxy saying my name and went to get her. She was sitting up in her crib with her wolf held tightly next to her. I smiled and picked her up. We went into the living room and I made her breakfast. Nessie was beside Roxy drawing. I was so nervous that I was shaking. Rosalie patted my shoulder and said "Relax!"

I took a deep breath and then Alice walked in.

"Ready to do hair and make-up?" She asked. I didn't have time to answer because she yanked me into my room. She sat me on a chair and did my hair. Inside I was praying that Jake wasn't going through the same thing.

**JACOB'S POV**

Stupid tux was irritating the crap out me. I felt bad for Aubrey since she had to deal with Alice. I walked into Billy's living room to see Rachel and Rebecca beaming at me.

"You look so handsome!" Rachel squealed.

"Yeah sure" I said.

"Jake you look fantastic!" Becca said. I frowned even more. I just wanted to see Aubrey and Roxy. That was all I wanted. My dad wheeled himself into the room and looked at me. He smiled.

"You look great son" He said smiling.

I looked down and frowned at the tie. It was irritating the hell out of me.

Edward picked me up from Billy's to take me to the wedding. I was so nervous that I couldn't help bouncing my leg up and down. Edward looked at me.

"Nervous?" He asked.

I nodded. Sweat was dripping from my face.

"It's okay Jake. Everything will be fine." He said.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I looked at Edward who was focused on the road. "How did you not get nervous on your wedding day?" I asked him.

"Me, well at first I was nervous then I realized that I should be happy. Happy to marry your one true love." He said with his eyes still on the road. He smiled. I relaxed a little.

"If it makes it easier for you, picture you and Aubrey after the wedding," He said. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I pictured me and Aubrey racing into the ocean. Grabbing her and sweeping her off her feet and kissing her. I smiled. Edward chuckled. Maybe today wouldn't go bad.

**AUBREY'S POV**

I gasped looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was curled and on top was a small tiara. I had on make-up and fake eyelashes. My gown was long and flowing. I tried to balance myself in the high heels but, I have to say I looked awesome!

"Mommy you look like a princess!" Roxy said. I smiled. Bella and the others beamed at their work.

I turned to her and walked over to her. She was wearing a white frilly flower girl dress. Her hair was long and curled. In her hair was a pink rose. I bent down to her level.

"You look like a beautiful princess" I said to her. She blushed and smiled. She hugged me and I kissed her on the forehead. I got up as she pulled away.

"How long do we have till I walk down?" I asked.

"Five minutes," Alice said. I took a deep breath. We walked out into the forest. I hid behind some trees. My mother was going to walk me down the aisle since my dad wasn't here. I missed him so much. I tried not to cry and it worked. Suddenly I saw a gust of wind whirling around till I saw…my father. I gasped and stepped away.

"Hey meha." He said smiling.

"Dad..." I choked.

"Yes it's me. I can only stay for awhile." He said. He looked up and down at me.

"Meha, you beautiful," He said. I smiled trying to hold back the tears. He smiled and hugged me but I couldn't feel it. I felt his arms go through my body.

"I'm so sorry for never telling you what you were. I wanted to tell you so bad. We thought the right age would be when you turned 16 but we were scared." He said.

"It's okay dad, I'm happy now to see you," I said. Roxy ran up to me. She stopped in her tracks and her mouth dropped.

"Wow she looks like you and Jake," He said staring at her admiringly.

"Come here Roxy. This is your grandpa." I said smiling. She walked towards me and stayed beside me. I could tell my dad was trying not to cry.

"Hi grandpa, I love you" She said coming over and trying to hug him. She looked at me.

"Why can't I hug him mommy?" She asked.

"It's because I'm not in my original form baby girl," He said. He bent down to her and kissed her forehead.

"I must go but know that I will always be in your hearts. You must stay strong and show my family how much you're like me" My dad said to me looking me straight in the eyes. I smiled and nodded. I could see he was about to fade away. I hugged him one last time...well tried and said "I love you daddy,"

"I love you too," He said and faded away. Roxy tugged on my arm. I looked down and picked her up.

"Where is he going mommy?!" She asked worried.

"He's going to a happy place where he can watch over us" I said to her. My mom came over and said it was time. I set Roxy down and she raced towards where the wedding ceremony would be. My mom and me walked towards the wedding ceremony. We stopped when we saw Roxy walk down the aisle. My mom turned to me.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. She looked me up and down and smiled. Tears filled her eyes.

"You look so beautiful" She whispered. I hugged her tightly. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. We knew were on cue when the bridesmaids finished walking down the aisle. As soon as we started to walk down I saw Jake's face and my heart beated faster. I looked at him and smiled. I looked around to see all of my father's family and my mother's. I saw the Cullens, Sue, the wolf packs and the werepire pack. Everyone was smiling at us. I looked back toward Jacob who couldn't help and smile. When we reached them Jacob took my hand and I stood beside him. As the ceremony went on I got nervous. I looked at Jacob he smiled giving me a look that said everything was going to be fine.

"And now you can say your vows," The preacher said.

I turned to Jacob. He looked as nervous as I was. He and I pulled out our vows. I said mine first "Jacob you've always have been an amazing father to our daughter. When I first met you I knew deep inside that I had fell in love and that I would never stop loving you. You have always been my side since the day I came to Washington. You were always there when I needed a friend in need and when I needed someone there to keep me going. When I came here I just wanted to give up on life thinking it was the only way to get rid of the pain of losing the man who taught me to stay strong and to never give up. When you walked into my life that thought disappeared in an instant. That's when I realized that I had a life and that I shouldn't throw it away. I thank you for that. I love you with all my heart and will never stop loving you." I felt the tears coming but I held them back.

"I love you Jacob Black and will love you till we die" I said. I looked up to see a tear fall down his cheek. I smiled trying to wipe the tears away. Everyone said "Aw" in the crowd which made me and Jacob laugh a little.

"Now you Jacob," The preacher said. Jacob looked down and started to read his.

"I never thought we would make it this far in life. At first I thought I would be one of those guys who would be a loner for the rest of his life, but you changed that. When I see you hurt or cry I just want to die." He said. Everyone said "Aww!" Again this made me and him laugh. He went on.

"You are such an amazing, and beautiful girl. Never let anyone tell you, you aren't good enough because you are. I love you and Roxy with all my heart and I hope to one day have more kids with you and grow old with you. You are my one and only true love that I will never leave. You are so important to me and I love you with all my heart," He said. He looked up at me. I was already in tears. He smiled. "Now may we have you daughter up here" The priest said. Roxy walked over to us. She had a jar with white sand in it. Jake and I had jars of red sand. We poured our red sand into Roxy's jar. It made a mixture of red and white. It meant that now we were a family. Finally. "May I pronounce Mrs. And Mr. Jacob Black. You may kiss your bride," He said to Jake. Jacob leaned in and kissed me. Everyone clapped. Roxy squealed with delight and hugged us as we kissed. We pulled away laughing. Jacob picked up Roxy and out her on his shoulders. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the aisle and deeper into the forest to our future.

**And that is the end of An Unforgettable Love. I hoped you guys like this story a lot. It means a lot to me for you guys to even read it. Thank you so much for reading! Review and tell what you thought of the last chapter. My mom helped me with the vows. Did I do well with the vows? REVIEW!  
**


End file.
